Die Another Day
by Annatary
Summary: Действие происходит за несколько лет до основных событий манги. Хайнкель отправляют в маленький провинциальный городок поиграть в детектива .


_«Die Another Day»_

ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: первый раз пишу очень серьезное предупреждение. Расчлененка, кровь, убийства. Если боитесь вида крови и трупов, лучше не читайте. Рейтинг ставлю не за секс, а за жестокость.

ОТ АВТОРА: первая попытка написать что-нибудь в жанре то ли мистического триллера, то ли детектива, то ли хоррора. Так сказать, проба пера в новом жанре.

Заранее прошу прощения и благодарю уважаемых участников форума судмед.ру за частично позаимствованные материалы и огромное число часов интереснейшего и познавательного изучения практических вопросов и аспектов судмедэкспертизы.

**_«Die Another Day»__ [1]_**

_«I think I'll find another way_

_There's so much more to know_

_I guess I'll die another day_

_It's not my time to go»_

_Madonna __«__Die __another __day__»_

Вероятно, на свете и существовало что-то, что Хайнкель ненавидела больше, чем быть выдернутой в три часа ночи из постели звонком начальства, но что бы это могло быть, наемница так и не смогла сходу сообразить, усердно пытаясь продрать глаза и побороть зевоту, при этом не переставая делать вид, что очень внимательно слушает пространную и гневную тираду Максвелла.

Из всей десятиминутной речи главы XIII дивизиона, старательно призывавшего все кары земные и небесные на головы еретиков любых мастей, Вольф уяснила для себя ровно два факта, один неутешительнее другого: во-первых, три дня назад в Соване пропал местный священник, по совместительству «прирабатывавший» осведомителем Инквизиции, а во-вторых, преподобный Энрико в крайне категоричной форме настаивает, чтобы она немедленно отправилась на эти «чертовы рога» и разобралась с тем, куда запропастился настоятель местной паствы.

- Начальник, - уныло буркнула оперативница, - если он пропал трое суток назад, то неужели это не может подождать хотя бы до утра? Я за рулем засну, свалюсь в кювет, и тогда еще и меня потом искать придется, - известила его Вольф. Епископ поморщился от такого почти неприкрытого шантажа, но, вопреки обыкновению, не стал распекать наемницу за нарушение субординации.

- У вас есть полчаса, чтобы выпить кофе, привести себя в должный вид, ознакомиться со всей имеющейся информацией и выехать. К утру вы должны быть на месте, - безапелляционно отрезал Энрико, протягивая девушке худенькую папку с документами. – Ваши координаты для связи уже переданы местной полиции, номер в гостинице на ваше имя тоже забронирован. Вы свободны, синьорина Вольф.

- Слушаюсь, монсеньор, - еще мрачнее пробормотала Хайнкель, забирая «материалы дела» и направляясь к дверям епископского кабинета.

***

Известие о том, что пропавший священник нашелся, правда в несколько неподобающем лицу духовного звания виде, застал наемницу уже на полпути в Совану.

«Я уже еду, не начинайте без меня», - чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, холодно бросила она в телефонную трубку, выслушав краткий доклад местного коронера.

Темная дорога услужливо ложилась под колеса машины. Вольф раздраженно затушила окурок в пепельнице и машинально зашарила рукой по приборной панели, нащупывая пачку. «Фольксваген», утробно порыкивая двигателем, послушно переводил бензин в километры, катясь сквозь ночь в сторону Firenze. Еще немного и городские огни начали убивать мерцание звезд на небосклоне. Ветер запрыгивал в открытые окна, трепля волосы, сквозь его посвист неслось гудение клаксонов и обрывки попсовых мелодий, изобильно исторгаемых наружными стереосистемами увеселительных заведений и магазинов города, стремительными росчерками фонарей исчезавшего за задним стеклом машины.

Чем дальше, тем больше Хайнкель не нравились ни обстоятельства дела, ни срочность самой «командировки», ни назначение ее – наемной оперативницы – на столь несвойственную роль то ли дознавателя, то ли следователя. Обычно Максвелл, нимало не стесняясь, отправлял ее либо курьером-охранником, либо карателем. Стойкое и до крайности неприятное ощущение, что вся имевшаяся у Инквизиции информация – это даже не надводная часть айсберга, а лишь малый ее фрагмент, успешно дополняло гамму отрицательных эмоций наемницы. Перспектива натолкнуться на что-нибудь очень неожиданное и не менее неприятное, фигурально выражаясь, изобразив «Титаник», крайне раздражала «искариотку».

***

Теплый августовский рассвет застал Вольф уже на подъездах к городу. Хайнкель изо всех сил пыталась не уснуть, массируя пальцами уголки глаз и переносицу и периодически отпивая из банки с энерготоником. «Редкостная гадость, - поперхнулась она, сделав очередной глоток, - судя по всему, должна бодрить уже самим своим мерзким вкусом». Но купленный на последней повстречавшейся заправке кофе давно остыл, и остатки его девушка с отвращением выплеснула на обочину еще четверть часа назад. Больше всего на свете «искариотке» хотелось сейчас плюнуть на все и, даже не озадачиваясь поиском гостиницы, поспать хотя бы на заднем сидении машины. Особенную мучительную пикантность ситуации придавало осознание того, что, с учетом звонка часовой давности, добраться до кровати ей никак не светило еще часов двенадцать-пятнадцать. Проклиная про себя все на том и этом свете, Вольф затормозила на въезде в городок возле полицейского, стойко и доблестно дремавшего на своем посту в машине, и в довольно нелюбезной форме поинтересовалась, как найти городской морг. Вырванный из страны грез служитель правопорядка не поленился очень красочно и эмоционально описать свое отношение к психованным девицам, с утра пораньше намеревающимся осматривать столь небанальные достопримечательности его родного города, но все-таки соизволил двумя-тремя жестами обозначить искомое направление движения, сопроводив свой монолог горячим пожеланием того, чтобы ненормальная столичная туристка там и осталась. Измотанная недосыпом и ночной ездой по незнакомой дороге наемница столь же живописно, хоть и гораздо короче, сообщила, что остаться «там» на вечное поселение она намерена только разве что в его компании, и, уж совсем невежливо выкинув окурок сигареты прямо под колеса полицейской машины, нажала на газ.

Недоехав пары кварталов до места назначения, Хайнкель остановила машину и вышла на по-рассветному тихую и безлюдную улицу. Отчасти для того, чтобы взбодриться от утренней прохлады и прогнать остатки сонливости, размяв затекшие мышцы, а отчасти – для того, чтобы постараться «почувствовать атмосферу» этого маленького провинциального городка, попытавшись услышать потаенные, обычно заглушаемые дневным гомоном, звуки города, вдохнуть местный воздух и просто оглядеться, запоминая расположение домов и дорог незнакомого места. Сделав энергичным шагом пару кругов вокруг машины, наемница остановилась и, закрыв глаза, начала прислушиваться к почти неслышным звукам просыпающейся Сованы. Внезапно вдоль позвоночника странно-неприятной струйкой пробежал холодок. Словно чужой взгляд – любопытный и недобрый, будто примеряющийся, как бы поудобнее вцепиться в горло. Вольф резко открыла глаза и машинально ухватилась за рукоятки пистолетов, едва-едва удержавшись от того, чтобы выхватить их. Крутнувшись вокруг себя, она поискала взглядом нежданного соглядатая, но так ничего и никого и не обнаружила. Ощущение чужого взгляда исчезло, только в дальних домах зашлись истерично-заполошным лаем собаки. «Паранойя, - угрюмо констатировала про себя «искариотка», расслабляя мышцы и уже более спокойно оглядывая окрестности. – Интересно, это у меня уже профессиональное или просто с ума схожу?» Пару секунд повзвешивав все «за и против» обеих точек зрения, но так и не придя ни к какому окончательному выводу, она снова села в машину и поехала к моргу.

***

Марио Фиерри числился одним из двух штатных «комиссаров» в полицейском управлении Сованы. Впрочем, он предпочитал именовать себя на американский манер – «детективом». Что это могло изменить в отношении к нему жителей города и коллег, Марио так и не смог бы внятно объяснить. Но ему просто нравилось, как звучит слово «детектив»: в духе лучших боевиков о доблестной заокеанской полиции, где почти каждый парень «со значком» - заведомый герой, а все, кто «по ту сторону закона», будут обязательно пойманы и наказаны по заслугам. Он так и не смог избавиться от этого налета идеализма даже к своим тридцати годам, а тихая и законопослушная Сована не давала особых поводов для экстремального героизма на поприще «служить и защищать». Самые страшные преступления города о краже чужой курицы где-нибудь в соседней деревне, подпадающей под юрисдикцию Комиссариата Сованы, или нанесении похабных надписей на стены муниципалитета никак не располагали к патетическому самопожертвованию во имя торжества закона. До самого последнего времени.

И сейчас Фиерри в компании местного судмедэксперта и коронера курил у дверей морга, ожидая, когда же прибудет присланный из столицы «специалист» для проведения расследования обстоятельств смерти отца Франческо. Начальник комиссариата соизволил уведомить своего подчиненного лишь о том, что человек из Рима будет наделен самыми широкими полномочиями, подтвержденными распоряжением министра внутренних дел и особым указом самого Папы Римского, поскольку дело затрагивает интересы Церкви. Из всей собравшейся компании только коронер успел кратко пообщаться с таинственным «посланником», но и он не мог сказать ничего определенного – холодный хрипловатый голос, произнесший всего одну короткую фразу в трубку, почти с равной долей вероятности мог принадлежать и молодому мужчине, и зрелой, мытой во всех щелоках женщине. А потому, как только из-за угла показалась машина с римскими номерами, все трое мигом подобрались, пытаясь разглядеть, кого же принесло в их захолустье Божьей волей и указанием высокого начальства.

«Это будет не расследование, а комедия абсурда, - ошарашенно подумал Марио, глядя, как из потрепанного «Фольксвагена» выходит молоденькая светловолосая девушка, лет двадцати-двадцати двух на вид. – Они бы еще школьницу прислали… Ее же стошнит через пять минут от подробностей». Впрочем, эмоции – эмоциями, а этикет – этикетом. Не переставая разглядывать неожиданную гостью, Фиерри шагнул навстречу блондинке и поневоле повысил ее рейтинг с «просто девицы по блату» до «профессионалки со странностями» - уж больно цепким оказался быстрый и словно «машинальный» взгляд серых глаз, мгновенно оценивший обстановку, действующих лиц и на секунду остановившийся на прикрытой пиджаком наплечной кобуре.

- Детектив Марио Фиерри, - представился он, также успев оценить, что под легким плащом незнакомки почти отчетливо угадывалась спаренная кобура. – Комиссариат Сованы, криминальный отдел.

Посланница из Рима оказалась высокой – сантиметров на десять выше самого Марио – и очень худощаво-гибкой – язык не поворачивался назвать ее хрупкой, хотя и излишне мускулистой тоже. Черная сутана только оттеняла бледное, несмотря на палящее южное солнце, лицо и светлые волосы.

- Хайнкель Вольф, - чуть хрипловатым, прокуренным голосом ответила она, потянувшись во внутренний карман плаща и доставая оттуда сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги, - представитель Священной Инквизиции Католической Церкви.

Подъехав к моргу, Хайнкель сразу заметила куривший у дверей «комитет по встрече». Три человека, скорее всего местный комиссар, коронер и судмедэксперт – в общем, полный «набор для пикника», то есть, вскрытия. С почти садистским удовольствием наемница проследила за постепенно сменявшими друг друга выражениями лица мужчины лет тридцати с явной выправкой государственного полицейского: от любопытства через брезгливость к невольному удивлению, смешанному с опаской.

- Детектив Марио Фиерри, - произнес он, подходя ближе. – Комиссариат Сованы, криминальный отдел.

Неприязнь к «залетной» специалистке, навязанной волей руководства, постепенно проигрывала старательно скрываемому удивлению, когда она, почти не таясь, позволила сдвинуться воротнику плаща, демонстрируя край ремня наплечной кобуры.

- Хайнкель Вольф, - «искариотка» позволила себе чуть улыбнуться и, достав из кармана плаща приказ министра внутренних дел, наделяющий ее почти неограниченными полномочиями и требующий всемерной поддержки со стороны местной полиции, протянула его Фиерри, - представитель Священной Инквизиции Католической Церкви.

- Eccellente[2], - буркнул себе под нос Марио, изучая протянутый ему документ, который фактически предписывал ему, равно как и всей полиции Сованы и карабинерам, если потребуется, поступить в распоряжение самоуверенной блондинки. – Значит вы, синьорина, теперь наш новый начальник?

- Фактически – да, - равнодушно констатировала Вольф. – Насколько мне известно содержание этого предписания, вам надлежит оказывать мне любую помощь в расследовании, какую я только запрошу, а также не чинить никаких препятствий. Надеюсь, это не требует дополнительных пояснений? Хотя… - она с лукавой усмешкой пошевелила пальцами в воздухе, словно перебирая варианты ответов и отбрасывая их один за другим, - полагаю, что добровольное сотрудничество на паритетных началах будет более эффективным. Можете звать меня просто Хайнкель, детектив Фиерри, - она еще раз усмехнулась, смерив Марио взглядом, в котором тот не сумел прочитать ничего кроме вежливого любопытства.

«Да что ты о себе возомнила, ватиканская неженка! - с яростной обидой взбунтовался про себя комиссар, заранее предвкушая то, как девица, несмотря на весь свой профессионализм, хлопнется в обморок при виде того, что осталось от отца Франческо. – Готов поставить пять сотен, что ты и минуты в морге не выдержишь». Он изобразил вежливое согласие, старательно пряча предвкушение позорного конфуза приезжей специалистки.

- Можете звать меня Марио, синьорина Хайнкель. Я совершенно согласен с вами. Нет ничего лучше и эффективней паритетного сотрудничества.

- Тогда, может быть, уже перейдем к делу? И к телу, - по достоинству оценив всю гамму отрицательных эмоций, промелькнувшую на лице темпераментного итальянца, предложила наемница.

***

Они стояли по разные стороны металлического стола, на котором лежали некие останки. Уже не труп, но еще не скелет. Хайнкель украдкой поглядывала на него, слушая вводный рапорт коронера о месте, времени и обстоятельствах обнаружения тела. Девушка старательно пыталась угомонить желудок, настойчиво требующий от вида и запаха выплеснуть обратно весь выпитый по пути энерготоник, Марио пристально следил за ней, явно ожидая, когда же столичная гостья не выдержит и попросит прервать доклад на пятиминутную отлучку в уборную.

- …тело нашли возле «Гробницы Крылатых Демонов», в нескольких километрах от города. Обнаружили туристы-«дикари» примерно через шесть часов после того, как отца Франческо видели в последний раз. Двое с лишним суток останки пролежали здесь в «холодильнике» как неопознанные, пока не поступило заявление от его экономки, что святой отец не являлся домой уже два дня и мы не стали проверять единственный имеющийся неопознанный труп. Опознание смогли провести только по нательному серебряному кресту, к счастью уцелевшему. Экономка очень хорошо его описала, - нудно и заученно вещал коронер, искоса бросая взгляды то на инквизиторшу, то на детектива Фиерри. Сам вид накрытых прорезиненной простыней останков внушал не слишком оптимистичные мысли. Вольф мысленно поблагодарила всех святых, что тело обнаружили быстро, не дав ему полежать на жарком итальянском солнышке пару суток. И без того труп уже не слишком походил, даже скрытый простыней, на человека.

Наконец, Хайнкель не выдержала и потребовала, кивнув на стол:

- Показывайте.

Даже привычной, казалось бы, ко всему на свете «искариотке» чуть не сделалось дурно при виде останков.

Лица у трупа не оказалось. Вообще. Оно просто было выгрызено, сожрано, выкушено – можно и дальше подбирать синонимы, но лица просто не было. Мягкие ткани почти все содраны, кости черепа расколоты не то зубами, не то клыками, виднелось тронутое разложением мозговое вещество. Остальное - не лучше. Почти вырванная трахея торчала чуть желтоватыми ошметками рядом с перекушенным позвоночным столбом. Неведомые челюсти прошлись и по левому боку: торчали обломки ребер, розовели легкие, брюшина вырвана-выкушена - от мерзкого содержимого растерзанного кишечника Вольф старалась отводить взгляд особенно упорно, но куда деться от запаха? Не помогала даже присущая моргу резкая вонь не то карболки, не то чего-то еще дезинфицирующего...

Левая рука отсутствовала. Правая частично уцелела, лишившись кисти и предплечья. Нижнюю часть тела рассмотреть не удалось – судебный медик стянул прорезиненную простыню лишь наполовину. Но об этом наемница не жалела ни в коей мере.

- И кто его так? – вопросила «в воздух» Хайнкель. Ее реплика на какое-то время осталась без ответа.

Наконец медик решил, что прибывшая из столицы оперативница получила уже достаточное количество простых визуальных впечатлений. И начал дополнять картинку саундтреком, правда с изрядной долей растерянности в голосе:

- Не знаю я, кто его так. Прикус вроде соответствует пасти псовых, но... Но спецы-кинологи не могут назвать чьей конкретно… не питбуль, и не овчарка, и не мастиф... Со слепками челюстей разных местных пород – маремм и прочих бергамаско - тоже сравнивали. Не то! Или новый вид в окрестностях объявился, или единичная мутация, или кто-то удачно имитировал укусы. Или еще один, достаточно маловероятный вариант...

- Бродячие собаки, - нудно предположил коронер. – Тут дворняг этих такое количество развелось, да и размером они с доброго барана вымахивают.

- Может, ритуальное убийство? - вяло выдвинул идею судмедэксперт, совершенно точно не горевший желанием и дальше озабочиваться экспертизой таких неживописных останков. – Сектанты какие-нибудь, а труп потом уже собаки погрызли.

Вот только одна проблема – Хайнкель ни разу в жизни не видела, чтобы у собак были челюсти такого размера, какого были покусы и вырванные из тела куски мяса, а для ритуального жертвоприношения все было сделано уж слишком, почти нарочито неаккуратно.

- Огнестрельные ранения искали? – Вольф наклонилась над малоаппетитным содержимым секционного стола, натягивая хирургические перчатки. Наемницу ни в малейшей степени не привлекала перспектива поковыряться в начинавших разлагаться останках, но глава XIII отдела потребовал разобраться, и поневоле приходилось вникать в самые нелицеприятные подробности дела. – Может быть, его просто застрелили, а потом уже оттащили в некрополь, где тело погрызли бродячие собаки? Следы ядов в организме? Заболевания?

- Нет, - довольно категорично отрезал Фиерри. – Судя по всему, тело не переносили. Оно лежало на месте убийства. Потеки крови соответствуют тому, что отца Франческо рвали на части именно там, где его нашли. Огнестрельные ранения можете не искать. Их не будет. Также как и в предыдущих случаях.

- Очень мило с вашей стороны посвятить меня в такие малозначительные детали дела, - наемница выпрямилась, холодный взгляд прищуренных серых глаз резанул Марио не хуже остро отточенной сабли. – Право слово, это столь любезно с вашей стороны, детектив Фиерри, взять на себя труд просветить меня о том, что это не первое подобное убийство, - только очень сильно разозленная Хайнкель могла вложить в такую вежливую фразу столько яда, чтобы даже из запятых брызгало и капало. Мечты о душе и спокойном сне стремительно испарялись в свете поступающей информации. – И сколько же покойников на вашем счету?

- За последние две недели – четверо, - хмуро ответил комиссар, понимая, что спорить и утаивать сведения от этой хладнокровной девушки с ледяными глазами бесполезно. – Картина схожая, но отпечатки челюстей разные. Как минимум два типа прикуса. Разные. Один очень похож на человеческий, только с сильно развитыми клыками. У людей таких не бывает. Другой сходен со строением челюстей семейства псовых.

- Прекра-асно, - протянула «искариотка», даже не пытаясь скрыть иронию. – У вас четыре гражданских трупа, разорванных двумя типами хищных пастей, а вы только-только зачесались. Поразительная скорость реагирования. Кстати, кто-нибудь все-таки потрудился установить, являлись ли укусы прижизненными травмами или уже были нанесены после смерти?

- Судя по кровоизлияниям в прилегающие ткани, а также характеру осаднений вокруг ран, могу заключить, что большинство повреждений прижизненные или наступили в момент смерти и на протяжении краткого времени после нее, - сухо сообщил медик. – Также осаднения имеют ограниченный, хотя и множественный характер, что также свидетельствует о возможных укусах, равно как и кольцевидно-бороздчатый характер повреждений. Травмирующая сила, причинявшая верхние фрагменты кольцевидных осаднений, действовала в направлении сверху вниз относительно предположительного центра каждого ранения, на что указывают хорошо выраженный верхний – наружный – и нечёткий нижний – внутренний – края осаднений. Травмирующая сила, причинявшая нижние фрагменты кольцевидных осаднений, действовала в направлении снизу вверх, на что указывает отвесность и подрытость его верхнего – внутреннего – края. Токсикология «чистая», ее сделали еще до опознания тела. Согласно медицинской карте, хронических или острых заболеваний, могущих вызвать скоропостижную смерть, у отца Франческо не было. Это мы уже перед вашим приездом проверили.

- И что, по-вашему, явилось причиной смерти? – наемница полностью переключилась на диалог с экспертом, будто нарочито игнорируя присутствие Фиерри.

- Могу утверждать, что разрыв сонной артерии и трахеи, - с оттенком профессиональной гордости заявил судмедэксперт, - и фатальная кровопотеря вследствие этих травм. Прочие повреждения, скорее всего, нанесены уже позже, но в течение небольшого промежутка времени. Кто-то просто вырвал ему горло, - хмыкнул медик, - а с такими ранами не живут.

- Еще лучше, - закатив глаза, пробормотала Вольф. – А что об остальных жертвах? Вы их освидетельствовали?

- Да, я – кому же еще? – кисло кивнул эксперт. – Характер травм схожий. Кусано-рваные повреждения с отчленением крупных фрагментов тканей. В принципе, картина достаточно классическая для смерти от покусов хищных животных. Хотя меня смущает то, что на двух трупах обнаружен не один тип прикуса.

- Понятно, - Хайнкель обреченно покачала головой, заранее смиряясь с тем, что ближайшие часов двенадцать до кровати она не доберется. – Значит, «работал» не один зверь.

- Да, вот еще, - медик аккуратно пинцетом отцепил от обломка ребра прилипший к нему тоненький, буквально в несколько волосков, клочок темной шерсти. – Обнаружил буквально перед вашим приездом.

– На экспертизу, немедленно, - решительно постановила «искариотка», разглядывая шерстинки под резким светом хирургических ламп.

- И что, позвольте спросить, вы надеетесь установить? – с сарказмом полюбопытствовал Марио. – Породу собаки, что обгрызла труп?

- А хотя бы и это, - парировала Вольф, опуская волоски в стерильный пакетик для улик, и все тем же безапелляционным тоном заявила. – Я хочу осмотреть место происшествия, а потом получить все материалы по схожим делам за последнее время.

- Как вам будет угодно, - иронично изобразил полупоклон комиссар. – Позвольте препроводить вас на место преступления.

***

На небольшой площадке перед «Гробницей Крылатых Демонов» было очень тихо и безветренно. Машину пришлось оставить почти в километре отсюда, там, где кончалась проезжая дорога и начиналась пешеходная тропа через ущелье, входившее в знаменитую Via Cava «Il Cavone» - «Дорогу Дьявола». Прохладный сумрак ущелья заставил Хайнкель нервно передернуть плечами, снова ощутив на себе чужой взгляд. И это неприятное чувство лишь усиливалось по мере приближения к месту преступления.

- Вот здесь и нашли тело отца Франческо, - ткнул пальцем Фиерри, указывая на покрытую все еще видимыми пятнами побуревшей крови землю.

- А вокруг? Вы нашли какие-нибудь следы? – пытаясь проигнорировать давящий на спину взгляд, источник которого ей не удавалось засечь, спросила наемница.

- Нет, - с искренним сожалением и разочарованием ответил комиссар. – Никаких следов, но почва тут очень твердая, да и скальное основание выходит к поверхности, так что следов могло и не остаться.

- М-да? – вопросительно протянула Вольф, обходя по периметру и внимательно осматривая как саму площадку, так и прилегающие к ней заросли.

Каменные барельефы ехидно скалили рты в беззубых ухмылках, зло и насмешливо наблюдая за суетой людишек. Деревья и кусты настороженно протягивали ветви, чуть заметно покачивая листьями в неподвижном воздухе.

- Мы пытались даже с собаками искать, - обиженно парировал Марио. – Следов нет, кроме отпечатков ботинок отца Франческо. Или убийца их так старательно чем-то замаскировал, что даже ищейки не могут учуять.

- Ну не мог же этот загадочный зверь воспарить на небеса, как херувим, - усмехнулась «искариотка», присаживаясь на корточки рядом с самой большой лужей крови и дотрагиваясь до земли кончиками пальцев. – Кровь, конечно, уже впиталась, но почва еще сырая, - задумчиво констатировала она.

- Может и не мог, но мы ничего не нашли.

- Странно. Если тварь была такого размера, что с одного удара повалила взрослого мужчину не самого хлипкого телосложения на землю и вырвала ему горло, то ее вес должен быть никак не меньше килограммов сорока, - продолжала рассуждать вслух наемница. – А хищник такого размера просто обязан оставлять следы на траве и почве. Хотя бы в виде кровавых отпечатков лап. Не мог он не испачкаться в крови, слишком много ее было в момент убийства. Странно все это. А саму гробницу вы осматривали?

- Да, там и смотреть-то не на что. Склеп закрыт, - Фиерри кивнул на внушительных размеров старый замок, украшавший собой давно потемневшие от времени створки массивных дверей, - за дверями просто небольшой грот, никаких катакомб, никаких тайных ходов. Спрятаться там негде, да и замок никто не открывал уже давно.

Она выпрямилась, еще раз окидывая взглядом поляну. На лопатки давил чужой и злой взгляд, вызывая стойкое желание выхватить пистолеты и частой очередью проредить заросли. Становилось тяжело дышать, неприятно закружилась голова, как от духоты. Приглядевшись к своему спутнику, Хайнкель поняла, что он ничего подобного не ощущает. Прямо перед ней на землю бесшумно спланировала черная птица и, рассерженно застрекотав, растопырила крылья, уставившись на людей черной бусинкой глаза. Вольф невольно отступила на шаг назад, чтобы не наступить на решительно настроенную пичугу.

- Что с вами? – насмешливо хмыкнул Фиерри. – Никогда не видели черных дроздов? Они тут у нас разве что в пустых ведрах гнезда не вьют.

Наемница не ответила. Стрекот и пощелкивания пернатого малыша неприятно царапали слух. Дрозд упрямо смотрел и наскакивал прямо на вторгшихся на поляну людей, а в ответ на его «ругань» с вершин деревьев начали доноситься ответные крики. Болезненно-мертвая тишина наполнялась шелестом перьев, хлопками и возмущенными криками невесть откуда налетевшей стаи птиц. На какой-то момент Хайнкель показалось, что беспорядочное хлопанье складывается в причудливый ритм, словно птицы скандировали некий непонятный ей лозунг. «Совсем уже с ума схожу со своей паранойей», - угрюмо заключила про себя девушка, усилием воли стряхивая оцепенение.

- Ладно, Марио, давайте уедем отсюда. Я увидела все, что хотела, - махнула она рукой.

Детектив лишь пожал плечами и пошел в ущелье к машине. Вольф направилась следом. Девушка оглянулась на мгновение, уже уходя с полянки. Ей показалось, что за силуэтом все так же сидевшего на земле дрозда из гробницы блеснул золотистым сполохом злобный взгляд пары янтарных глаз.

***

- Синьорина Вольф, позвольте поздравить нас с раскрытием этого дела, - торжествующе произнес Фиерри, выслушав очередной телефонный рапорт. – Мы поймали виновника этих ужасающих убийств.

- Да? – неискренне удивилась Хайнкель, выкручивая руль на очередном повороте того проселка, что именовался здесь дорогой. – В таком случае, не соблаговолите ли вы познакомить меня с ним?

- С удовольствием, - детектив довольно потянулся и передернул плечами, словно стараясь стряхнуть груз ответственности. - Поехали в Комиссариат.

- И где же ваш подозреваемый? - с оттенком недоумения полюбопытствовала наемница. Комиссариат Сованы практически ничем, кроме размера, не отличался от любого из полицейских участков Рима, Вены, Женевы или Парижа. Все те же снующие то ли клерки, то ли полицейские, все тот же застарелый запах пороха от учебных патронов и совершенно неотличимый друг от друга «младший командный состав», носящийся взад-вперед и машинально отдающий честь вышестоящим на служебной лестнице.

- И где? – требовательно повторила «искариотка», пользуясь своим статусом «особо важного» представителя Инквизиции.

Словно в ответ на ее вопрос, перед ними возник щуплый сержантик, подобострастно кивая головой и настойчиво предлагая следовать за ним.

- Вот! Смотрите! – торжествующе провозглашал он, явно надеясь, что уж эту-то заслугу припишут ему лично. – Вот он – убийца!

С этими словами сержант кивнул на вольер, в котором тоскливо скорчился в углу темно-серый с подпалинами пес. Собака жалобно поскуливала и старалась спрятаться в самый дальний угол обнесенного решеткой вольера.

- Вот! – продолжал разливаться токующим глухарем сержантик. – Убежал из дома ровно за неделю до первого убийства, а сегодня под утро заявился к крыльцу. Выл так, что соседи проснулись. Хозяева решили, что он бешеный и вызвали нас. А уж я-то не подкачал, сразу понял, что только такая зверюга могла порвать человека, и тут же поймал и запер его! Но как он огрызался, как огрызался… Чудом не загрыз меня, как тех несчастных.

Хайнкель подошла к решетке и пристально посмотрела на пса – тот жалобно заскулил и попытался еще глубже забиться в угол.

- Ключи от клетки, - потребовала девушка, не глядя протягивая руку.

- Вы с ума сошли?! Он загрызет вас и даже не поморщится, - взвыл полицейский.

- Ключи! – рявкнула Вольф. – Я беру ответственность на себя и разрешаю вам применить оружие, если он на меня нападет, - уже спокойнее добавила она.

- Ну как знаете, синьорина, - промямлил сержант, открывая дверцу.

Наемница вошла в вольер и неторопливо приблизилась к собаке. Пес отодвигался, покуда мог вжимать себя в стену, а потом заскулил и вытянул голову вперед, пригибаясь на все лапы. Хайнкель присела на корточки, нашептывая собаке что-то ласковое и поглаживая его по лобастой логове. Пес умильно задергал обрубком хвоста и зажмурился, нежась в ласковых прикосновениях девушки. И только тихонечко продолжал поскуливать, словно жалуясь ей на недобрую и нелегкую судьбину.

- Так я и говорю, - продолжал живописать свой «подвиг» сержант, - я тут стою с ружьем, а эта тварь как бросится, если бы не я, так еще двоим постовым точно конец бы пришел. Но я же начеку был и как раз эту тварюгу из ружья со снотворным подстрелил… но это точно он завалил священника.

- Бога ради, не валяйте дурака, сержант, - «искариотка» выпрямилась во весь рост, не отходя от доверчиво положившего голову ей на ладонь пса. – Эта собака не способна убить никого, разве что куренка. Хотя, согласна, для вас она представляла немалую опасность: таких «цыплячьих душ» еще поискать надо.

- Да что вы себе позволяете?! – вскипел «героический» сержантик. – Эта тварь может убить кого угодно и уже убивала!

- С чего же такие глобальные выводы? – коротко усмехнулся Фиерри, внимательно и с недоверием разглядывая поглаживающую пса девушку.

- А с того, что, во-первых, собака совершенно ручная, явно домашнего воспитания, - парировала Вольф, - и к людям абсолютно дружелюбна и лояльна. Во-вторых, пес перепуган до полусмерти. Посмотрите на его плечо, - она указала на нагнаивающуюся рану на лопатке собаки, - похоже, ему тоже пришлось столкнуться с тем, кто или что зверствует у вас в округе. Только ему удалось легко отделаться и удрать от этой твари. Согласитесь, что вряд ли бы молодой, сильный и уверенный в себе кобель в разгар «собачьих свадеб», из-за которых – а в этом я готова ручаться – он и удрал от хозяев, вернулся бы и в истерике просился домой. Собака напугана до предела – это видно с первого взгляда.

- Но посмотрите на его челюсти! – затравленно взвыл «победитель испуганных псов». – Он же может загрызть кого угодно!

- Вот именно – посмотрите на его челюсти, - Хайнкель отряхнула ладони и вышла из вольера. – Детектив Фиерри, посмотрите внимательно на его челюсти. Ничего странного не видите?

- Нет, - покачал головой Марио. – Не вижу.

- Жаль, - холодно улыбнулась Вольф. – Право слово, не надо быть даже кинологом или зоологом, чтобы сразу же увидеть, что именно эта собака совершенно не причастна к интересующим нас инцидентам.

- Поясните.

- С удовольствием, - девушка еще раз улыбнулась и, чуть присвистывая, подозвала собаку. – Джек, ко мне!

Пес, радостно виляя всем крупом, подбежал и прижался всем телом к коленям инквизиторши. Во избежание дальнейших расспросов, наемница продемонстрировала никелированную бирку на ошейнике, где было записано имя собаки.

- Смотрите, - продолжила Хайнкель, потрепывая уши Джека, - он, если я не ошибаюсь, метис кане-корсо и ротвейлера и унаследовал от кого-то из своих родителей типичный «перекус», - с этими словами она, нимало не смущаясь, раздвинула брыли протестующе заворчавшего кобеля и продемонстрировала всем присутствующим классический «перекус», то есть выдвижение зубов нижней челюсти за линию верхней. – А значит, если бы кусала собака с таким прикусом, то отпечатки нижней челюсти в тканях жертв были бы четче и «ярче» нежели верхней. Просто разный механизм укуса. Если бы укусил Джек, то отпечатки зубов были бы совсем иными – более глубокими снизу и более осадненными, а не резаными, сверху. Практически зеркальными тому, что мы имеем на трупах. А этого нет, насколько я поняла, ни на одном теле. Так что Джек невиновен и должен быть освобожден и вернут владельцам за недостаточностью улик, - наемница насмешливо поклонилась слушателям. – И не надо для этого даже получать зоотехническое образование – достаточно простой логики. Отпустите Джека, он не виноват. И ему надо в ветклинику – зашить плечо. Полагаю, если бы он мог говорить, то сильно облегчил бы нашу задачу по розыску и поимке злодея или злодеев, потому что уже столкнулся с ними. Можете даже снять следы укусов с его плеча – ручаюсь, они совпадут хотя бы с одним из двух исследованных вами прикусов.

С этими словами она развернулась и вышла из участка.

- Хайнкель, постойте! – выскочил вслед за ней Фиерри.

- Да? – вопросительно изогнула бровь наемница, оборачиваясь.

- Как вы догадались? – чуть смущенно замялся детектив.

- О том, что эта собака тут ни причем? Я же уже все объяснила. Простая логика. Я даже не кинолог, - Вольф улыбнулась, смягчая резкость своих слов.

- Нет, о том, что к нему можно войти, не опасаясь укуса.

- А я и не догадывалась, - усмехнулась девушка. – Просто пошла наобум. Я тоже не знала, что может вытворить перепуганный до смерти пес с незнакомым ему человеком. Но ведь нам же надо было выяснить, он или не он разорвал всех этих людей.

- Но… - растерянно произнес Марио.

- Вот вам и «но». А теперь извините, детектив, но я почти не спала эту ночь и очень устала, так что, с вашего позволения, покину вас и пойду ознакомлюсь с отчетами судмедэксперта в гостинице, после душа и завтрака.

- Где вы остановились? – уточнил он и тут же пояснил свое любопытство. – На случай, если будут новые данные, мне надо знать, как вас найти.

- Вообще-то у вас есть мой номер телефона, - рассмеялась Хайнкель. – Но никакого секрета тут нет. Особенно с учетом того, что в вашем городе всего два отеля. Мне заказали номер в Scilla E Locanda Della Taverna Etrusca, и даже, как ни странно, на мое же имя. Так что умерьте свою любознательность – вы сможете найти меня там, если появятся новые данные.

Она мягко хлопнула дверью машины и завела мотор.

День почти добрался до середины.

***

- Вы позволите?

Хайнкель подняла глаза от уже который час исследуемых отчетов местного судебного медика. Продираться сквозь заковыристые профессиональные формулировки было просто невыносимо. А уж вычленять из всей этой высокоученой словесной шелухи самую суть и одновременно пытаться понять то ли это, что ей нужно и что поможет отыскать убийцу отца Франческо, становилось сплошным мучением. «Ну не медик я, не медик, и даже не следователь… Как я должна во всем этом разбираться?» - тоскливо простонала наемница про себя еще часа полтора назад, окончательно отчаявшись понять, о чем идет речь в каком-то особо виртуозном пассаже, на три четверти состоявшем из латинских терминов. Вольф только порадовалась, что отказалась от первоначальной идеи проштудировать всю эту макулатуру в номере, а выбрала для этого одно из тихих летних кафе с верандой – тут, по крайней мере, можно было с необходимой регулярностью подстегивать мозги крепким эспрессо.

- Вы позволите присесть? – повторил свой вопрос высокий светловолосый мужчина и для пущей ясности указал на стул напротив.

- Вам мест мало? – угрюмо буркнула «искариотка», повертев головой и убедившись в том, что свободных столиков на веранде – сколько душе угодно.

- Нет, но за ними не сидят такие очаровательно-задумчивые юные фройляйн, - с обезоруживающей прямотой заявил незнакомец, улыбаясь; в желтовато-серых глазах заскакали веселые искорки. – А если я сяду, например, вон за тот столик, - он, не глядя, махнул рукой куда-то себе за спину, - то у вас может сложиться впечатление, что я подглядываю за вами, и не думаю, что это улучшит ваше настроение.

- Это уж точно, - хмыкнула Вольф и пожала плечами. – Садитесь, черт с вами.

Тут же подскочил официант, собираясь принять заказ у нового гостя. Пока мужчина пролистывал меню, наемница потребовала себе очередную чашку кофе и снова углубилась в дебри судмедэкспертизы, мысленно похвалив Марио за то, что на обложке скоросшивателя с материалами дел не было никаких компрометирующих пометок и надписей, а себя – за то, что, пользуясь географической удаленностью от начальства, проигнорировала свою «униформу» и отправилась в город в джинсах и рубашке. «Должно быть, странно должна смотреться в кафе девушка, изучающая отчеты о расчлененных трупах, - усмехнулась она про себя. – А еще лучше, если это будет девушка в сутане, изучающая отчеты о расчлененных трупах».

- Что-то увлекательное читаете? – полюбопытствовал он, отослав официанта.

- Очень, - выразительно скривилась Хайнкель, не отрываясь от своего занятия. – Просто рыцарский роман.

- И что же, если не секрет? – у него был интересный голос – глубокий, не глухой и не звонкий, словно чуть заметно порыкивающий на согласных.

- Биржевые сводки, - фыркнула девушка. – Страшно захватывающе. Рекомендую.

- О, да! – с комичной серьезностью согласился ее собеседник. – Индекс Доу-Джонса [3] то упадет, то взлетит – просто дух захватывает. А акции… какая динамика, какая острота сюжета – это же высший пилотаж!

От такой интерпретации биржевых торгов Вольф чуть не выронила из рук свое чтиво и удивленно перевела взгляд с очередного экспертного вывода на мужчину, невозмутимо сидевшего напротив, скрестив руки на груди.

- Вы всегда так знакомитесь с девушками? – иронично прищурившись, поинтересовалась наемница.

- Нет, обычно я оглушаю их чем-нибудь тяжелым по голове, похищаю и долго пытаю в подвале своего дома, - это было сказано настолько преувеличенно серьезным тоном, что она не выдержала и невольно улыбнулась шутке. – Наконец-то я заставил вас улыбнуться, прекрасная незнакомка! – рассмеялся он. – Позвольте представиться. Меня зовут Ганс, а вы… ?

- Эмма, - ни с того ни с сего брякнула «искариотка».

- Неправда, - сходу парировал мужчина.

- Это с чего вы взяли? – не моргнув глазом, откликнулась Вольф. – И с чего вы решили, что я сейчас не встану и не пошлю вас ко всем чертям, чтобы не мешали мне?

- Я очень хорошо чувствую ложь, - Ганс развел руками в показном раскаянии. – Можете считать это интуицией. А у вас на лице было написано такое отвращение к тому, что вы читаете, что я решил – вам нужен хоть какой-нибудь повод отвлечься от этого. Я угадал?

- Вы правы, - вздохнула Хайнкель, закрывая папку с опостылевшими актами экспертиз. – Глаза бы уже не глядели. Меня зовут Хайнкель.

- Очень приятно. Осмелюсь предположить, что вы не местная. Путешествуете? Откуда вы, если не секрет? – он улыбнулся и сделал глоток из поднесенного расторопным гарсоном стакана с соком.

- Нет, я в командировке. Из Рима, - посвящать случайного знакомого во все подробности наемница совершенно не намеревалась, но и отмалчиваться смысла не было.

- Странно, я бы скорее подумал, что вы родом откуда-нибудь из южной Германии или Австрии, - мужчина заинтересованно приподнял бровь и добавил, внезапно переходя на безукоризненный немецкий. – Даже акцент у вас похожий.

- Ну мало ли, - пожала плечами она, стараясь скрыть изумление, - у кого какой акцент. А вы сами откуда?

- Из Мюнхена, хотя почти половину жизни провел в Берлине, - он продолжал говорить по-немецки, явно ожидая, когда же девушка перестанет прикидываться.

- Ладно, снова угадали, - прикинув, что вряд ли ей сможет повредить оглашение места своего рождения, махнула рукой Вольф и тоже перешла на родной язык, - я родом из Инсбрука, но уже давно работаю в Италии.

- Все-таки жизнь полна удивительных совпадений, - рассмеялся Ганс. – Приехать на недельку в Италию и встретить в одном из самых захолустных и провинциальных городков почти землячку. Кстати, вы не были еще в главной местной достопримечательности – этрусском некрополе?

- Была, - кивнула наемница, памятуя об утренней «экскурсии», - но не успела его еще весь осмотреть.

- И как вам?

- Впечатляет, - сдержанно ответила она, не уточняя, что же именно так ее впечатлило. Наверняка, не стоило упоминать в беседах с первым встречным залитую кровью поляну и собственные параноидальные ощущения.

- Как лаконично, - иронично приподнял брови мужчина.

- Я успела осмотреть только малую часть, - отшутилась «искариотка». – Работа.

- И кем же вы работаете, что приходится отрывать себя от таких очаровательных пейзажей ради долга службы?

- Вы невероятно любопытны, Ганс. Это даже несколько бестактно, - заметила наемница, излишне пристально изучая оставшийся в чашке кофе и давая понять, что на эту тему она распространяться не намерена.

- Прошу прощения, я не хотел вас задеть, - не вставая со стула, он изобразил нечто вроде галантного полупоклона.

Над столиком повисла неловкая тишина, нарушаемая только редким мелодичным позвякиванием ложечки, когда помешивающая кофе Хайнкель задевала ей о краешки чашки.

- Прошу вас, фройляйн, не обижайтесь, - расстроенно произнес мужчина. – Могу я загладить свою бестактность, предложив вам небольшую прогулку по городу? Жара уже спадает, а Сована – на редкость красивое местечко, поверьте.

- Ну хорошо, давайте погуляем, - рассудив, что, во-первых, не помешает получше узнать окрестности, а во-вторых, отчеты у нее уже просто в голове не укладываются и вместо того, чтобы вносить ясность, только еще больше запутывают, согласилась Вольф и смахнула папку со стола в полиэтиленовый пакет.

***

Оказалось, гулять по трем с половиной улочкам невеликого тосканского городка Сованы можно почти три часа. После вечного римского смога тихий и ароматно пахший луговыми травами воздух показался наемнице особенно свежим. Пожаловаться на плохую компанию Хайнкель тоже не могла – новый знакомый оказался на редкость интересным и приятным собеседником. Как-то незаметно и легко они перешли на «ты». Ради саморазвлечения наемница пыталась, не выспрашивая напрямую, угадать, кем же он мог быть. Ганс был неплохо образован, начитан, спокойно цитировал по памяти что Гете, что Эдгара По, похоже, немало попутешествовал в жизни. Но, пожалуй, самыми впечатляющими были его познания в военной истории XX века. Он настолько красочно и подробно мог рассказывать о любом хоть мало-мальски значимом эпизоде обеих Мировых Войн, что порой Вольф казалось, будто он видел все собственными глазами. «Историк? Или просто фанатик-любитель поковыряться в архивах?» - озадачивалась девушка. Впрочем, описывал мужчина так увлекательно, что она, рассмеявшись, согласилась на предложение «послушать еще баек» завтра вечером в ресторанчике Taverna Etrusca при гостинице, после чего, сославшись на необходимость еще почитать на сон грядущий рабочие документы, попрощалась и отправилась в свой номер. Воплощать мечты о душе и мягкой кровати и кошмары об очередной порции судмедотчетов.

***

«…множественные рвано-скальпированные и тупо-колотые раны на противоположных поверхностях, также множественные линейные поверхностные раны и ссадины. В подлежащих ранам областях переломы костей - ребер, остистых отростков позвонков, фрагментарные переломы тел и дуг позвонков. Осложнение всех указанных выше повреждений - кровопотеря и шок…»

Тук.

Маркер, которым Хайнкель выделяла в тексте интересующие ее места, выпал из разжавшихся пальцев и скатился на пол с края кровати. «Искариотка» вскинулась с обычной для нечаянно задремавшего человека резкостью. Часы показывали половину двенадцатого. Дотянувшись до маркера, она подняла его и положила на тумбочку. «Ну все, хватит. От того, что я сдохну, пытаясь одолеть все за один раз, легче не станет никому, и в первую очередь мне», - отчеты послушно отправились вслед за фломастером, наемница покрутилась, устраиваясь поудобнее на хрустко накрахмаленной простыне, и уже сквозь сон нашарила выключатель.

***

Звонок мобильного в шесть утра никогда не бывает вовремя. И почти никогда не предвещает ничего хорошего. Попытка наемницы, не открывая глаз, нащупать на тумбочке зловредный аппарат не увенчалась успехом. Настырный телефон продолжал пиликать где-то вне пределов досягаемости. Вспомнив, что вчера забыла вытащить его из кармана джинсов, Хайнкель, чертыхаясь, выцарапала себя из уютных объятий пледа и прошлепала босыми ногами к креслу.

- Вольф, слушаю, - ей удалось совершить почти подвиг, изобразив не слишком заспанный голос.

- Это Фиерри, - похоже, детективу тоже был не слишком приятен столь ранний подъем. Во всяком случае, энтузиазма в его голосе она не смогла уловить ни малейшего. – Поздравляю, синьорина, вашими стараниями у нас появился новый фигурант.

- Еще один горемычный Джек, Бобби или Спайк? – практически не скрывая сарказма, уточнила Вольф, сонно потирая щеку.

- Хуже. Шерсть, которую мы вчера нашли на теле – волчья. А у нас доселе в округе этих зверей не водилось, - мрачно ответил Марио. – Не думаю, что муниципалитет оценит то, что вокруг города бродит волк-людоед.

- Действительно, вряд ли они будут рады, - моментально просыпаясь, согласилась она. – Дайте мне полчаса, я подъеду в Комиссариат.

- Хорошо, жду.

«Черт! Вот только этого не хватало! – разозлившись, Хайнкель саданула кулаком по подоконнику. – Я что, еще и загонщика волков теперь поизображать должна?!»

***

- Войдите, - откликнулся Фиерри на стук в дверь. Должность комиссара позволяла ему занимать пусть и крохотный – примерно два на два метра – но персональный кабинетик, а не ютиться вместе со своим столом в общей зале.

- Пончики будете, детектив? – предложила наемница, входя; в правой руке был зажат аккуратный кулек из ближайшей булочной. – Извините, я не успела позавтракать.

Желать «доброго утра», учитывая с каких обстоятельств начинался день, Вольф сочла уж слишком злой насмешкой и вместо приветствия ограничилась кивком.

- Буду, - тоже кивнул Марио и пожаловался. – Это просто дурной сон какой-то.

- Угу, - Хайнкель протянула ему кулек и, наполнив пластиковый стаканчик из стоявшей на подоконнике кофеварки, уселась напротив. – Давайте посмотрим, что же мы имеем.

- Мы имеем четыре растерзанных трупа, полное отсутствие следов на местах преступлений, покусанного пса и клок волчьей шерсти…

- …и два типа отпечатков челюстей на трупах, - добавила она. – Причем один из них «почти человеческий», и только второй принадлежит хищнику.

- И что из этого может следовать кроме того, что в окрестностях завелся волк-людоед? – с мрачной иронией полюбопытствовал Фиерри.

- Нет, не сходится, - наемница с сомнением покачала головой. – Лето, леса, поля… волк-одиночка вряд ли стал бы нападать на людей, в лесах и так есть чем поживиться… если он один, то вряд ли стал бы связываться с человеком, не голодное же сейчас время года… - рассуждала она вслух. – Скажите, Марио, а сообщений или заявлений о пропаже овец или еще какой скотины в полицию не поступало за последнее время с окрестных ферм?

- Нет, не поступало.

- Еще интереснее, - девушка встала со стула и начала задумчиво расхаживать взад-вперед по крохотному клочку пола, свободному от мебели. Два шага туда, два – обратно. – И что же это за волк такой, что скотину игнорирует, а на людей бросается? Кстати, Марио, а вы реконструкцию челюстей делали по следам на трупах? Показывали кому-нибудь, кроме кинологов?

- Нет. Вообще-то вариант с волками, медведями и прочими дикими хищниками мы не рассматривали, как слишком уж маловероятный, - отрицательно покачал головой Фиерри.

- Значит надо сделать. Не сходится тут что-то, - Вольф озадаченно пожала плечами. – Надо точно определить, что это за челюсти были.

- Но у нас в Соване нет ни оборудования, ни специалистов для такой экспертизы. Господи, Хайнкель, вы понимаете, что в городе живет не больше полутысячи человек, даже вместе с туристами?! У нас самое жуткое преступление – это если упившиеся подростки подерутся и расколотят витрину в магазине или кто-нибудь чужую курицу украдет в соседней деревне.

- Понимаю, понимаю, не горячитесь так, - остудила прорвавшееся негодование комиссара «искариотка». – Значит, отправим материалы на экспертизу в Рим. Готовьте бумаги, я их подпишу. Вам все сделают в лучшем виде. В Ватикане хотят знать, кто или что убило отца Франческо.

- Ну хорошо, подождите меня здесь, я пойду подготовлю все документы и материалы, - неуверенно согласился он.

Оставшись одна в кабинете, наемница придвинула поближе допотопный телефонный аппарат и, мысленно скривившись, набрала знакомый номер.

***

Через час с небольшим на пустыре за полицейским участком приземлился вертолет без опознавательных знаков на бортах. Хайнкель едва успела дописать привычное «Sezione XIII» после своей размашистой подписи на последнем предписании и протянуть бланк ошарашенному скоростью реакции Ватикана Фиерри. Из вертолета, пригибаясь, вышел невысокий мужчина в форме Корпуса Карабинеров, но без знаков различия и сдержанно козырнул инквизиторше и комиссару. В легкой прострации Марио протянул ему папку с материалами и махнул рукой поджидавшим чуть поодаль коронеру и судмедэксперту, чтобы грузили в вертолет все четыре проходящих по этому случаю тела. Погрузка скорбного груза заняла не многим более пяти минут. «Карабинер» еще раз козырнул, и, натужно ревя роторами, вертолет оторвался от земли.

- Ну что же, - проводив взглядом быстро удаляющуюся машину, сказала Вольф, - теперь надо ждать.

- Вы из С.И.С.Де.[4]? – бедный детектив уже и не знал, что думать о свалившейся на его голову столичной блондинке, по одному звонку которой из Рима прилетали вертолеты.

- Нет, - усмехнулась наемница и развернулась, направляясь обратно в участок, - я же сказала, я из Инквизиции.

На это Марио уже совсем не мог придумать, что возразить. От слова «Инквизиция» настойчиво попахивало дымом костров, но никак не реактивами бюро судмедэкспертизы.

***

- Все-таки что-то не сходится, - Вольф оседлала стул в кабинете Фиерри и потянулась к стоявшему на столе кульку с пончиками. – Ну никак. У меня в голове никак не укладывается отсутствие следов на месте убийства.

- И? - уточнил Марио, разливая кофе по двум пластиковым стаканчикам.

- И вам все еще не кажется это странным? Ну не могла же эта зверюга прилететь по воздуху? – она задумчиво прикрыла глаза, словно про себя перебирая и прокручивая варианты объяснений этого факта.

- Там везде либо камень, либо очень сухая земля, так что следов могло и не остаться, - пожал плечами полицейский, протягивая девушке стаканчик с кофе.

- Спасибо, - Хайнкель с все тем же отсутствующим видом отпила глоток. – И все-таки… не могло их совсем не быть, это уже мистика какая-то. Вы с собаками искали?

- Да. Я же говорил, собака не смогла взять след, - Фиерри тоже выудил пончик из кулька и надкусил его, продолжая следить за выражением лица собеседницы.

- Знаете что, Марио, - сверкнула глазами «искариотка», - найдите мне лучшую ищейку во всей этой вашей Соване и давайте-ка все же еще разок прогуляемся к гробнице. Все равно пока что мы просто сидим и ждем результатов.

***

Ущелье и площадка перед закрытой после убийства для посещения туристами «Гробницей Крылатых Демонов» встретили их все той же чуть сыроватой тенью и неподвижным воздухом. Кровь уже практически полностью впиталась в землю и ее следы скорее угадывались, если знать, куда смотреть, чем были видны. Вольф зябко передернула плечами и с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы вынуть «Браунинг» из кобуры – стоило ей переступить какую-то невидимую глазом границу, как в спину снова уперся чей-то холодный и неприязненный взгляд. Ищейка – здоровенный кобель-бладхаунд, ростом поболее доброго барана – неуверенно и неохотно водила носом, несмотря на все понукания и команды хозяина. Собака явно чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, поджимая хвост и стараясь не отходить от людей. Прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям, Хайнкель мимоходом отметила, что, похоже, пес тоже чует что-то, что не поддается химическому и физическому анализу.

- Давай, Плуто, ищи, - продолжал науськивать собаку Джакопо, старый охотник, исходивший все окрестные леса и речушки, промышляя мелкую дичь и водоплавающую птицу.

- Странно, - вполголоса произнесла наемница, - странно все это. Словно душно тут, не чувствуете, Марио?

Непонятная муть будто выползала из отверстого входа в древнюю гробницу. Потихоньку, исподволь, незаметно. Как невидимый туман, в котором гасятся звуки и движения, скрытые влажной пеленой. Только этот «туман» вбирал в себя эмоции – уверенность, решимость, интерес, волю – и силы. Оставляя в голове только вязкое, как кисель, безразличие и духоту.

Что думает и чувствует Фиерри, они узнать не успели. Только-только начавший с интересом принюхиваться к следам на земле Плуто панически завизжал и, опрокинув старого Джакопо, рванул с поляны так, будто за ним гнались все черти преисподней.

«Плуто! Назад!» - поднимаясь, крикнул охотник, но куда там. Пес улепетывал с такой скоростью, что, кажется, обгонял даже собственный испуганный не то визг, не то вой.

Марио и Джакопо бросились вслед за ним. Ругнувшись сквозь зубы и достав все-таки пистолет, Вольф побежала следом, лишь на долю секунды притормозив уже у самого края поляны и оборачиваясь. Она была готова поклясться, что из-за деревьев им вслед на миг сверкнули янтарем чьи-то глаза.

***

Пока они поймали перепуганную до полусмерти собаку, пока отдышались и перекурили, пока отвезли Джакопо с псом домой и вернулись в Комиссариат, прошло еще почти два часа. День едва перевалил за полдень, а Хайнкель уже чувствовала себя так, словно провела на ногах не меньше суток. Она равнодушно согласилась на предложение Марио пойти пообедать в столовой полицейского участка и почти не заметила вкуса еды, изредка машинально кивая, когда он начинал привычно ругать качество пайков. Больше всего ее занимало то, что если в первый раз неприятные ощущения от посещения места убийства отца Франческо можно было бы еще списать на недосып, усталость или общее угнетенное состояние после лицезрения трупа, то теперь этого сделать уже никак не получалось. Да и реакция собаки тоже озадачивала наемницу. Взрослый кобель «кровяной гончей», всю свою жизнь ходивший на охоту вместе с хозяином, просто не мог настолько сильно перепугаться, почуяв волка, пусть даже в окрестностях Сованы они и не водились. Результатов экспертизы из Рима еще надо было ждать, и Вольф, попросив, чтобы ее сразу же известили о получении, отправилась обратно в гостиницу.

***

Походив с четверть часа кругами по номеру, но так и не избавившись от ощущения, что какая-то настырная мысль бегает на задворках сознания, не даваясь в руки, Хайнкель плюнула на нее и, подхватив ключи от машины с тумбочки, отправилась обратно к гробнице. Ей никак не давала покоя мысль о вроде бы блеснувших им вслед глазах за деревьями.

***

Не убирая палец со спускового крючка зажатого в правой руке пистолета и старательно пытаясь игнорировать снова навалившееся чувство безысходности и бессмысленности своих попыток, наемница едва ли не на четвереньках прочесывала пресловутую площадку. Плотная, утоптанная земля, местами выходы скальных пород, трава… «Нет, ну не могло же вообще ни одного следа не остаться, - упорно твердила она про себя, пытаясь заглушить нарастающий страх перед неподвижным затхлым воздухом. – Ну хоть что-то, хоть травинка примятая, хоть отпечаток лапы – не могла эта тварь уйти просто так. Тут было столько крови, что просто невозможно было не измазаться». Но следы не находились. Ни притоптанной травы, ни отпечатков лап, ни зацепившейся за ветки кустарника прядки шерсти. Будто и не было того, кто убил отца Франческо, либо же он вознесся в воздух и упорхнул, подобно птице, совершив свое злодеяние. Зато был невозможно, совершенно невероятно тихий и бездвижный воздух, который словно гасил любые звуки, была темнота в много веков подряд уже отверстом входе в гробницу. Наемница и не заметила, что инстинктивно старается двигаться так, чтобы не упускать из поля зрения эту черную пасть, ощерившуюся обломанными клыками старых камней. Поставленные много позже создания самого склепа, потемневшие почти до черноты двери почему-то не казались препятствием для того, что могло таиться за ними. Грубо высеченные, выкрошенные от времени статуи львов и барельефы крылатых змеелюдей словно зло и ехидно насмехались. Пустые каменные взгляды вечной стражи тяжело давили нечеловеческой злобой, стоило только отвернуться.

Хайнкель Вольф было страшно. Несмотря на весь свой старательно пестуемый имидж «сорвиголовы», которой ни Бог, ни черт не страшен, Хайнкель умела бояться и знала, чего стоит бояться, а чего нет. Она не боялась ни крови, ни пули, ни смерти. К первой привыкла за свой уже почти пятилетний стаж «работы» наемной убийцей. От второй умела увернуться, полагаясь на свои инстинкты и отличную реакцию. А о третьей знала, что ее рано или поздно не избежать, так к чему тратить нервы на страх перед тем, что все равно случится. Лучше постараться отсрочить это, опять же, полагаясь на себя и почаще используя голову не только как место для шапки. Но она очень не любила и опасалась неизвестности. Того, что пока не получается объяснить логически, и, соответственно, не ясно, как с этим бороться. Несмотря на то, что она была воспитана католичкой, наемница была и оставалась сугубой материалисткой, считая, что любое явление имеет свои причины, следствия и определяющие признаки и, если в них разобраться, то обязательно найдется способ, как справиться с этим явлением. Вот только она пока не могла себе объяснить все, что происходит вокруг этой чертовой гробницы. И от этой необъяснимости, неподдаваемости обычной логике, ей становилось по-настоящему страшно.

Закончив очередной виток вокруг поляны, девушка выпрямилась во весь рост, еще раз окидывая окрестности взглядом. Тишина стояла такая, что ей казалось, будто уши намертво заткнуты ватными пробками. Вольф протянула руку и сломала ближайшую ветку, не услышав привычного хруста.

Воздух был густым и холодным, нехотя и с усилием проталкивающимся в легкие.

Она медленно поворачивалась вокруг себя, ощупывая директрисой выстрела кусты, деревья и скалы. Все пусто. Даже ослаб взгляд, сверливший спину между лопаток, как если бы наблюдатель чуть прикрыл веки, не теряя из поля зрения свою жертву, но и не глядя на нее напрямую.

Хайнкель Вольф было страшно.

Она не услышала, просто не смогла услышать, как ни старалась, как в кармане настойчиво зазвонил телефон. Просто почувствовала дрожание виброзвонка и потянулась за мобильником. Напоминание. За час. Через час она вчера договорилась встретиться с Гансом в кафе. «Проклятье! Неужели уже шесть вечера?» - первая связная мысль, пробившаяся сквозь мутную хмарь оцепенелого страха. Словно прорвав плотину, вслед за ней потоком ринулись и прочие. Сомнения в собственной нормальности, злые ругательства на саму себя за то, что не следила за временем, хотя наемнице показалось, что она ковыряется на поляне не больше полутора часов, настойчивые пожелания поторопиться, чтобы не опоздать. Встряхнув головой в попытке хоть слегка упорядочить этот сумбур, Хайнкель развернулась и быстрым шагом пошла к оставленной у входа в ущелье машине.

***

«Taverna Etrusca» не поражала воображение роскошью или нарочитым богатством интерьера. Стилизованный под залы романского замка ресторанчик при отеле был небольшим, как и все в Соване, и очень уютным, несмотря на тяжелые каменные своды. Вышколенный официант склонился в учтивом полупоклоне перед двумя чем-то неуловимо схожими, как дальние родственники, посетителями, протягивая обтянутые кожей папочки меню.

- Желаете вина, синьор? Синьорина? – негромко, с должной долей почтения, спросил юноша, моментально приготовившись запечатлеть в своем блокноте пожелания гостей. – Какие предпочитаете? Белые, красные, розовые? Бордо, Шампань, Медок? Осмелюсь предложить вашему вниманию наши местные тосканские вина – смею уверить, они великолепны.

Мужчина углубился в изучение карты вин, отдавая инициативу своей спутнице.

- Белое, не сухое… - Хайнкель чуть помедлила, провоцируя официанта продолжать.

- Тогда посмею предложить вам, синьорина, попробовать Vernaccia di San Gimignano. Превосходное вино, белое, как вы пожелали, немного подслащенное медом, добавляющим в букет не только сладость, но и тонкий аромат цветов и трав наших пышных лугов.

Вольф чуть смутилась от такой высокопарной характеристики – она никогда не считала себя особым знатоком вин, разделяя их только по цвету и содержанию сахара – и вопросительно посмотрела на Ганса. Тот с чуть заметной улыбкой захлопнул винную карту, поняв ее нерешительность.

- Хорошо, пусть будет Vernaccia di San Gimignano. Полагаюсь на вашу рекомендацию, - усмехнулся он. – И что-нибудь легкое к вину, на ваш вкус.

- Сию минуту, синьор, синьорина. Уверяю, вы не будете разочарованы, - еще раз поклонился молодой человек и проворно исчез выполнять пожелания.

Вино оказалось превосходным. Не сухим и не слишком сладким, с приглушенно-теплым и каким-то очень «летним» букетом. Наемница с поразившим ее саму удовольствием вдохнула аромат напитка, слегка покачав бокалом. Пара глотков вина не заставила захмелеть, но волшебным образом пригасила ноющую тревогу и подернула легкой дымкой неприятные ощущения, оставшиеся от посещения «Гробницы Крылатых Демонов». Светло-янтарная жидкость, казалась кусочком яркого и теплого лета, заключенным в хрустале бокала, играя отсветами свечей на столе, как солнечными зайчиками.

Ганс рассказывал о давно минувших сражениях, иногда забываясь и начиная едва ли не реконструировать битвы на скатерти, пользуя вместо оловянных солдатиков и миниатюрной бронетехники оливки и кусочки пряного сыра из принесенных расторопным официантом закусок, а Хайнкель со смехом останавливала его. Потом она рассказывала какие-то околонаемничьи анекдоты и истории свои и чужие, старательно избегая имен. И они уже вместе смеялись над похождениями современных «бравых солдатов Швейков». Сознаваясь сама себе, Вольф уже и припомнить не могла, когда последний раз так хорошо проводила время. Почему-то рядом с ним она чувствовала себя очень спокойно. Уверенно в том, что, случись что-то, то не ей придется хвататься за оружие. Правда, «искариотку» не покидало ощущение, что, как и она сама, он очень тщательно пытается избежать некоторых тем, но ведь у каждого есть право на личную жизнь и личные секреты.

- А вот ты знаешь, что во время Второй Мировой в Германии были попытки создать особые отряды наступательных и карательных сил СС под кодовым названием «вервольфы»? – начал очередную историю Ганс. – И даже ходили слухи, что туда набирали не просто отличившихся на службе солдат, а тех, кто проявлял некие «сверхспособности».

- Нет. И чем это все закончилось? – наемницу внезапно кольнуло слово «вервольфы», какой-то незаметной и подспудной тревогой.

- А ничем, - широко улыбнулся он. – Как и многие другие утопические начинания Рейха. Даже неизвестно точно, какие именно «сверхспособности» искали по наводке «Анненэрбе» в несчастных солдатах вербовщики. Зато известно, что никто из этих мифических подразделений потом не вернулся.

Хайнкель внезапно снова почувствовала, как между лопаток скользнул уже знакомый неприятный холодок.

- Точно не вернулся?

- Ну, насчет точности ручаться никто не сможет, уже все давно быльем поросло, а самые смелые свои проекты нацисты предпочитали держать в такой тайне, чтобы даже ни одного листочка архивов не осталось, - мужчина снова улыбнулся, хотя девушке показалось, что в его желтовато-серых, странного цвета глазах промелькнули горько-жестокие искорки.

«У него глаза волка, - с непонятной отстраненностью поняла Вольф. – Именно волка, у людей таких глаз я не видела». Это открытие вместе со словом «вервольфы» как-то очень неприятно ужалило, заново всколыхнув смутную тревогу.

- У тебя красивые глаза, - нарушил повисшую паузу Ганс. – Цвета холодного железа.

- Что? – удивленно вскинулась наемница.

- Извини, кажется, я сморозил очередную глупость, - он покаянно склонил голову. – Прости, трудно соображать здраво, когда напротив сидит такая красивая девушка.

- Ничего, я просто удивилась. Еще никто не делал мне таких необычных комплиментов, - чуть напряженно рассмеялась она, стараясь сгладить неловкость. – Давай лучше поднимем бокалы за знакомство.

- Хорошо, давай, - незаметно возникший откуда-то из затененного угла официант ловко наполнил бокалы, словно услышав их разговор, и так же беззвучно растворился обратно. – За нечаянное знакомство.

Они еще немного посидели, заполняя тишину ничего не значащей болтовней, но непринужденность и легкость общения, будто решив, что уже достаточно нагостились за этим столиком, испарились в неизвестном направлении. Хайнкель напряженно вглядывалась в лицо своего знакомого, но отблески рыжеватого пламени свечей, игравшие в глазах, не давали ей снова увидеть ту серую с желтыми прожилками хищность, что на мгновение открылась и снова ушла в глубину. В конце концов, отчаявшись разобраться в своих сумбурных и неясных ощущениях и опасениях, девушка извинилась, сославшись на усталость от долгого и напряженного рабочего дня, и, попрощавшись и оставив на столе свою долю счета, ушла из ресторана.

***

Тихий заунывный вой, постепенно набирая силу, тупым буравчиком ввинчивался в сон. Хайнкель открыла глаза и, поняв, что этот мертвяще-злой звук не часть ее кошмаров, вскочила с кровати, выхватывая из-под подушки пистолет, и бросилась к окну. Отщелкнув предохранитель заранее взведенного «Браунинга» и замерев возле проема, она осторожно выглянула на улицу. На улице было пусто, только постепенно взбирающийся к верхним октавам вой сверлил ночную тишину давно заснувшего городка. Залаяли-завизжали-завопили в соседних домах собаки, явно до колик испугавшись этого злобно-тоскливого плача. Заполошные вопли псов огласили все окрестности, им начинали постепенно вторить рассерженные окрики хозяев, старавшихся угомонить своих питомцев, разбуянившихся посреди ночи. Достигнув крещендо, вой наполнился какой-то жуткой, почти ощутимой яростью и мрачным торжеством. Терзал барабанные перепонки, не давая укрыться. Отражался от окрестных скал, пугая рождающимся многоголосьем эха. Панические визги собак вторили ему, как хор подпевает солисту. В самом же вое уже не было ни изначальной тоски, ни жалобы – только безумное злобное торжество и голод хищного зверя.

Наемница на секунду обернулась в комнату.

Часы, светящимися в темноте стрелками, показывали половину третьего утра.

Час волка.

Настойчиво задребезжал на тумбочке мобильный телефон.

Непонятно зачем, но пригнувшись, Вольф подбежала и схватила аппарат, нажав кнопку приема.

- Вы тоже это слышите? – раздался в трубке нервно-угрюмый голос Фиерри.

- Да. И часто у вас тут такая «Гранд-Опера»? – с полуистерическим смешком спросила «искариотка».

- Вы не поверите, но в первый раз, - чувствовалось, что Марио тоже изрядно напуган и почти на грани срыва от страха.

- Готова ставить истертый цент против полновесного доллара, что это устроил наш клиент… - договорить у нее не вышло, в симфонию ночи вплелся крик. Крик насмерть и даже сильнее перепуганного человека, увидевшего безносую, но очень зубастую старуху, пришедшую лично за ним.

***

Что было дальше, Хайнкель запомнила обрывками.

Вот она выскакивает из гостиницы. Как и когда успела натянуть джинсы и кроссовки, не вспомнить. Вот она бежит, надрывая мышцы и связки в сторону затихающего вопля. Пистолет в правой руке оттягивает кисть. Вот они чуть не столкнулись с Фиерри, бегущим в ту же сторону. На детективе тоже, кажется, почти ничего не надето, кроме брюк.

Воздух горячими до жжения толчками бьется в легкие. И его не хватает, не хватает на то, чтобы бежать с той скоростью, с какой нужно, чтобы успеть.

Дома сливаются темно-серыми полосами с желтыми проблесками зажегшихся окон. Старая брусчатая мостовая коварно старается подставить подножку. Смотреть, куда ставить ногу, нет времени – приходится полагаться на инстинкты и везение. Марио, споткнувшись, падает. Она оборачивается на бегу. Но нет, ему удалось превратить падение в перекат. Он снова вскакивает и догоняет ее.

И затихает, захлебывается где-то впереди крик, полный безумной, невообразимой боли и ужаса.

Поле. От дороги идет промятая в траве полоса. Туда. По следу. Под ногами чавкает обильно политая старательными фермерами земля. Туда.

Легкие жжет. Дьявол, куда же делся весь воздух?! Его не хватает.

Трава опутывает лодыжки, мешая бежать.

Торжествующий вой заглушает последний крик.

Еще один рывок. Ну еще один. Лишь бы хватило воздуха в груди.

Тело на примятой траве. Труп. Но все еще тело. С вырванным горлом. И метнувшаяся от него тень, с немыслимой скоростью скрывшаяся среди высокой травы.

Выстрел. Еще один. Вспышки взрывают темноту кольцами огня. Тяжелый кисловатый запах сгоревшего пороха плывет в ночном воздухе, смешиваясь с душным смрадом пролитой крови.

Еще выстрел, уже бесцельный. Хайнкель усилием воли остановила палец на спусковом крючке. Уже не достать, не догнать. Зверь ушел. Осталось только тело на быстро пропитывающейся кровью траве.

- Говорят, там, где пролилась кровь, земля будет особенно плодородной, - мертвым голосом произносит Фиерри, не отводя взгляда от покойника.

Это истерика. Это шок.

Наемница подошла и от всей души отвесила пребывающему в ступоре комиссару оплеуху.

- Не несите чепухи, Марио, - зло процедила она. – У вас новый труп, а вы тут суеверия цитируете.

- Простите, - смущенно моргнул он, возвращаясь в реальность.

- Ничего, бывает, - успокаивающе произнесла Вольф, не прекращая медленными кругами обводить дулом «Браунинга» поле вокруг них. – Вызывайте коронера.

Сердито и зло застрекотал в траве разбуженный ночной беготней по полю черный дрозд.

***

Может, это и выглядело забавным и двусмысленным – девушка в джинсах и лифчике и мужчина в брюках, но с голым торсом – в три часа ночи посреди поля, но никому из прибывшей бригады медиков во главе с коронером не было до этого дела. Был труп с вырванным горлом и был неведомый пока убийца, скрывшийся от преследования с поражающей воображение скоростью и ловкостью. Несмотря на провинциальность и захолустность Сованы, они были профессионалами, и ни один не позволил себе едких шуточек, относительно внешнего вида наемницы и комиссара.

Запоздало не то чтобы смутившись, но осознав свою оголенность, наемница решительно позаимствовала у парамедиков запасной халат и, стрельнув у кого-то из них сигарету, мрачно курила, опираясь на бампер подъехавшей машины. Адреналиновая горячка погони спадала, и Вольф раздраженно пыталась понять каким же образом этому «волку» удалось так быстро, и не оставляя следов, удрать с места убийства. Уже пришедший в себя Марио едва ли не носом землю рыл в поисках следов. Но снова – ни примятой травы, ни кровавых отпечатков. «Мистика какая-то!» - сердито хмыкнула про себя «искариотка».

***

Серовато-розовый рассвет только-только начал пуховой нитью виться над горизонтом. Тихий и мрачный рассвет.

- Мне придется доложить обо всем в Муниципалитет, - Марио нервно вышагивал по тому клочку пола, что вчера меряла шагами Вольф. Два шага туда, два – обратно. И снова. И снова. – Пусть закрывают весь некрополь для туристов, ставят кордоны и вызывают карабинеров. Это черт знает что! – раздраженно саданул кулаком по стенке детектив.

Хайнкель, так и не успевшая сменить белый халат на что-нибудь более подходящее, молча следила взглядом за его метаниями.

- И что, по-вашему, смогут сделать карабинеры? – словно в воздух спросила она, когда он прервал свою тираду. – Устроить облаву? Обтянуть все окрестности красными флажками, нагнать гончих и попытаться поохотиться на этого «волка», как на обычного зверя?

- А что в этом такого? - Фиерри едва ли не пускал дым из ушей от злости.

- А ничего у вас не выйдет, готова ручаться, - наемница пожала плечами. Откуда-то взялась, не слишком подкрепленная фактами, но ясная и стойкая уверенность в своей правоте. – Сами посудите, Марио, - она дотронулась до его локтя, останавливая этот «бег по кругу», - это все уже выходит за рамки обычной охоты. Эта тварь не оставляет следов, ее не так просто достать пулей… поверьте, я стреляю очень метко даже в темноте… она убивает одним укусом в горло и никогда не промахивается, а собаки поведут себя так же, как Джек или Плуто. Они просто убегут и не станут выслеживать эту дичь. Это что-то очень странное, чего собаки боятся так, как ничего и никогда не боятся. Вы сами слышали, что они устроили ночью. И после этого вы рассчитываете на их помощь?

- Нет, наверное, нет. Вы правы, - устало и сломленно развел руками Фиерри. – Я слышал. Но что тогда делать?

- Думаю, что вам все же стоит сходить в Муниципалитет и доложить, что в окрестностях города завелся очень опасный хищный зверь, предположительно волк. Пусть «закроют» город и не пускают сюда туристов, а жителям предпишут не выходить из домов от заката до рассвета. Даже врачам и роженицам. Если понадобится, я готова взять ответственность на себя. Пусть попытаются оспорить приказ министра.

- Хорошо, я попытаюсь донести эту мысль до их бюрократических умов, - комиссар грустно усмехнулся. – Вы не поверите, Хайнкель, насколько могут быть пересохшими мозги у администрации такого маленького и тихого города.

- Ну почему же не поверю, - в тон ему поморщилась наемница. – Постарайтесь убедить их, детектив, чтобы больше не было жертв.

- Простите, - после вежливого стука просунулась в щель приоткрытой двери голова дежурного. – Прислали результаты экспертизы из Рима.

Он вошел и протянул им две абсолютно одинаковые папки.

- Спасибо, Фабио, ты свободен, - Фиерри взял свою папку и положил ее на край стола, протянув вторую «искариотке».

- Хорошо, - кивнула Вольф, вставая и направляясь к выходу с зажатой подмышкой папкой. – Я, пожалуй, пойду переоденусь и просмотрю их у себя в гостинице. А вы, Марио, идите и постарайтесь миром убедить Муниципалитет, что это не наша с вами паранойя, а необходимый минимум для защиты горожан. Честно говоря, мне не слишком улыбается попусту «бряцать оружием» и взывать к авторитету Папского Престола и Министерства Внутренних Дел. Но если они заупрямятся, то я готова тут хоть «Зону-51» устроить ради того, чтобы больше никто не пострадал. Помните об этом, - жестко закончила она, уже взявшись за ручку двери.

Опять же, может быть, это и выглядело со стороны неуместно-смешным, когда девушка в медицинском халате на голое тело и с засунутым за пояс джинсов пистолетом отдает подобные приказы, но Марио Фиерри это даже не пришло в голову. Потому что представитель Священной Инквизиции Католической Церкви Хайнкель Вольф, несмотря на свой не слишком солидный возраст, никак не выглядела человеком, впустую бросающим такие слова.

***

«Час от часу не легче!» - раздосадованно высказалась вслух наемница, изучая присланные из Рима результаты экспертизы. Кроме схем-реконструкций и фотографий слепков уже известных двух типов челюстей, яйцеголовые и мозговитые столичные эксперты обнаружили еще и третий тип прикуса, вообще уже ни на что не похожий.

Первый тип, как и ожидалось, оказался практически идентичен человеческому, за исключением сильно развитых клыков, чего-то среднего между павианом и псовыми. Но челюстные дуги практически полностью совпадали с человеческими.

Второй тип уже абсолютно и безоговорочно принадлежал хищнику семейства псовых, как утверждали зоологи, рода Canis Lupus [5], хотя и – тут даже в сухих словах отчета Хайнкель уловила некоторую растерянность – очень необычного для волков размера.

А вот этот самый загадочный, третий тип, который поначалу приняли просто за наложение одного укуса на другой, в результате вызывал полный ступор у светил биологии, так и не смогших отнести его ни к одному из существующих видов хищников.

Лежа на кровати, наемница машинально тасовала между собой три карточки со схемами зубных формул и фотографиями примерных реконструкций челюстей.

В голове крутилась какая-то мысль, настойчиво стучащаяся из закоулков сознания, но ловко укорачивающаяся от попыток поймать ее.

Полукруг, полуовал, вытянутая трапеция…

Вольф замерла, боясь пошевелить только что мелькавшие со скоростью перемешиваемой карточной колоды схемы.

Пасьянс сошелся…

Полукруг, полуовал, вытянутая трапеция… и слово, кольнувшее ее вчера вечером – «вервольф».

Она боялась поверить, но поняла, что не ошиблась.

Третий тип, пропущенное звено. Пасьянс сошелся.

Кровавый, отдающий мистикой и сверхъестественным, пасьянс сошелся. Мысль, крутившаяся на окраинах сознания, далась в руки. Отрицающая здравый смысл, но дающая понимание.

Полукруг, вытянувшийся сначала в полуовал, а потом в трапецию.

Теперь Хайнкель знала, что ей нужно сделать.

Именно ей, наемнице на службе XIII отдела. Инквизитору.

***

Негромко и как-то печально фыркнул напоследок заглушаемым мотором «Фольксваген», остановившись у конца проезжей дороги перед входом в ущелье. Весь остаток дня Вольф провела, проверяя и перепроверяя оружие. Снаряжаясь на небывалую еще ни разу в ее жизни охоту.

Охоту на вервольфа.

Оборотня.

Чудовище из страшных сказок и легенд, кровожадной тенью выныривавшее то тут, то там в фольклоре. Человека-волка, обладающего сверхъестественными силой и ловкостью, боящегося только серебра и святой воды.

Она даже не поленилась, на всякий случай, сходить в церковь и исповедоваться преемнику отца Франческо, заодно попросив его помолиться за нее. С дрожью в голосе священник благословил наемницу и обещал молиться за успех ее дела и ее душу. Устав сбрасывать звонки, Хайнкель выключила мобильный телефон и закинула его в дальний угол комнаты. Если она не вернется, то Марио с легкостью выпишет ордер на обыск ее номера, но ей уже будет все равно, чем кончился его диалог с отцами города. А если вернется, то сумеет и отбрехаться от претензий – победителей не судят, ведь правда же?

Она вышла из машины и захлопнула за собой дверцу. Хорошо отрегулированные доводчики и мягкая лента уплотнителя сделали хлопок почти неслышным. Впрочем, сейчас ей и не требовалась тишина. Хайнкель собиралась ловить тварь на живца. На себя. На послушно входящее с выбросом адреналина в боевой ритм тело, на усиленно застучавшее сердце, все быстрее и быстрее гнавшее живую теплую кровь по жилам, на свой тщательно подавляемый страх.

На себя. На пришедшую на место уже пролитой крови живую. Она чуяла, что тварь не сможет устоять перед таким соблазном, тем более что вчера именно она лишила ее добычи.

Хайнкель Вольф было страшно.

Вступавшая в свои права ночь прятала в густых тенях стены ущелья, а почти полная луна насмешливо спорила с ней, вычерчивая резкими штрихами рельеф, превращая все вокруг в контрастную мешанину призрачно-белого света и угольно-черной темноты. Наемница выдернула из спаренной кобуры пистолеты и протяжно выдохнула, приготовившись стрелять в любое движение этих теней.

Хайнкель Вольф было очень страшно.

***

Позади что-то едва слышно захрустело. Резко обернувшись, Вольф не нашла во что прицелиться. Только внезапно загустел, становясь обжигающе морозным, теплый воздух летней ночи, и побежали, разрастаясь на глазах, заиндевелые узоры по стеклам машины. Воздух, и без того недвижный, начал словно замерзать вокруг наемницы, становясь густым и вязким, как патока. Чуть слышно похрустывая, он почти осязаемо покрывался корочкой призрачного льда.

И приплясывал на крыше машины, поблескивая в лунном свете глазками-бусинками, черный дрозд.

Уже не в силах побороть этот животный ужас, она опрометью бросилась бежать по ущелью. Чувствуя, как за спиной стекленеет и потрескивает воздух, покрываясь рябью морозных кристалликов. Словно силясь нарисовать нечто из ничего, дать облик тому, что его пока не имеет.

Мягкие толчки, будто упругие прыжки, и потрескивание за спиной. «Вперед, только вперед! И не оглядываться ни в коем случае!» - упорно стучалось пульсом в виски. А сзади вспучивался невидимым, но ощущаемым лопатками горбом вязкий и замерзающий воздух, вспучивался и ломался, рассыпая холодные осколки, ломался и рассыпался… выплескивая из своего морозного потока новых и новых птиц. Сухие хлопки крыльев раскатывались пистолетными выстрелами, но все равно не могли заглушить тихий треск ломкого ночного воздуха.

Торжествующий злобный вой взвился к темному небу, когда она выбежала на площадку у гробницы. Птичья стая с громким стрекотом и надсадными криками взмыла выше и закружилась над поляной.

Словно натолкнувшись на невидимую стену, Хайнкель развернулась, останавливаясь. «Браунинг» выписал замысловатую дугу в дрогнувшей руке. Ночной воздух замерзал вокруг нее, с чуть слышным треском покрываясь морозным узором. Бежать уже было некуда. Отчетливо пахнуло холодом, и она поежилась от этого пронизывающего сквозняка.

Замешкавшись на вираже, черная крылатая тень мягко мазнула по щеке маховыми перьями, заставив девушку против воли передернуться от обжегшего лицо холода. Не целясь, наемница спустила курок и, пугающе бесшумно на фоне какофонии мечущейся стаи, на землю рухнула маленькая тушка, рассыпая по траве перья.

Из черного нутра склепа выбиралось нечто. Не сгусток тьмы, не воющий вихрь – просто нечто, не имеющее пока ни формы, ни обличия. Только суть. Только голод. Мучительный, корчащийся в неописуемом страдании голод. Жажда живой крови. Жажда, обрушивающая все запреты и пределы, обрушивающая все, то способна разрушить. Жажда, убивающая волю к сопротивлению, убивающая волю, убивающая…

Прямо перед Вольф ледяные «стрелки» неторопливо сложились в силуэт, выпуская его в этот мир.

Огромный темно-серый, почти черный волк стоял прямо напротив нее и скалился двумя ровными рядами белоснежных зубов. Глаза зверя в свете луны отсвечивали горящим янтарем. Наемница затаила дыхание, следя за ним. Волк неторопливо, словно примеряясь, переступил с лапы на лапу. Ему некуда было спешить. Что для оборотня человек, пусть даже и со своими игрушечными пистолетиками? Всего лишь еще не убитая добыча. Добыча беспомощна, ей уже не убежать, она была настолько глупа, что сама пришла к трапезе. Волк облизнул клыки, ощеренные в хищной и почти разумной ухмылке.

Птицы, хлопая крыльями, садились на землю, накрывая ее темным шевелящимся ковром с мелким узором желтых черточек – клювов.

Наемница с пугающей четкостью поняла, что сделать она уже ничего не сможет, попасть в неуловимо перемещающийся силуэт дрожащими от запредельного, животного ужаса руками она не сумеет, как бы ни старалась. Оставалось только ждать конца.

Просто пустое время, остановившееся в момент осознания своей ошибки.

Просто послушно чьей-то воле замершие стрелки наручных часов. Всего лишь секунды или минуты, когда уже ясно, что ничего невозможно сделать, но еще не раздавило парализующее ощущение собственной беспомощности. Осознание того, что всё, чему научилась, все навыки и вся скорость реакции, всё умение брать прицел и молниеносно спускать курок – не значат ничего перед этим черным волком, который, насмешливо вздернув мохнатую губу, стоит напротив.

Просто отпущенное насмешливым противником время на покаяние.

Просто усталая пустота, которую не в силах заполнить даже молитва.

Просто тот момент, когда глядишь в янтарные глаза своей смерти.

Просто…

Просто, когда хочется самой себе пустить пулю в лоб, чтобы не почувствовать тот момент, когда в тело воткнутся кинжально-острые клыки, разрывая мышцы и дробя кости.

Просто…

Просто секунда, когда тварь замерла и смотрит в глаза, словно читая мысли. Когда всё, чего хочется, и к чему стремишься – это поднять пистолет и прицелиться. И нажать на спуск. Даже зная, что это бесполезно.

Все так просто…

Мучительно, запредельно медленно «Браунинг» пополз вверх, поднимаясь к точке прицеливания. Волк ехидно оскалился, но не двинулся с места. Зачем? Пусть добыча покривляется перед смертью.

Тишина закладывала уши ватными пробками.

«Во имя Отца, и Сына, и Святого Духа…» - выдохнула Хайнкель.

Волк неторопливо сделал два шага вперед, приближаясь к девушке. Беззвучно, не колыхнув и травинки под лапами.

Флажок медленно и тяжело полз в положение «огонь». Мимоходом наемница успела удивиться, что не заметила, как поставила пистолет на предохранитель, ведь всегда же, выходя на «линию огня» приводила оружие в полную готовность.

Нет, не заклинило, такого просто не могло случиться. Она не зря полдня потратила на то, чтобы оружие ее не подвело. Просто время замедлилось, и в этом омуте великой реки, предохранитель «Браунинга» невообразимо медленно полз вверх.

Когда и как он прыгнул, Хайнкель не успела увидеть. Время рывком вернулось в свой нормальный ритм, шквалом обрушиваясь на наемницу мешаниной звуков и движений. Тварь только что была там, и уже оказалась тут. Девушку спасла от мгновенной гибели только поднятая на уровень груди правая рука. Оглушающе клацнули жуткие челюсти, смыкаясь пониже локтя – Вольф показалось, что руку просто оторвало. Боли еще не было, но мгновенно перестали слушаться пальцы, роняя пистолет. Инерция броска зверюги опрокинула ее на спину. Стукнувшись затылком о землю, наемница наконец увидела нависшего над ней волка. Тварь мотнула головой, отбрасывая в сторону оставшиеся в зубах клочья куртки и - благослови их Господь! – подрукавные ножны с метательным ножом.

Даже не успев подумать или испугаться еще сильнее, Хайнкель машинально дернула спуск остававшегося в левой руке 228-ого Sig-Sauer'а, одновременно поджимая колени и отбрасывая оборотня от себя. Отшвырнуть далеко тушу весом почти в центнер не получилось. С утробным рыком тварь почти моментально вскочила на все четыре лапы, готовясь к новому броску.

С ясностью понимая, что второго шанса не будет, Вольф стреляла. Стреляла так, как никогда раньше в жизни.

Пистолет стал продолжением ее руки, частью тела, послушной и яростной. Она стреляла, видя путь каждой вырвавшейся из тисков оружия пули. Нажимая на спуск, она уже знала, куда попадет. Сейчас она была машиной, она была лучшей из лучших.

Время снова замедлилось, предоставляя наемнице тысячи шансов, его было сколько угодно.

Секунды, растянутые до бесконечности, почти застывший в этом вязком потоке вервольф, легко и без задержек дергающийся затвор пистолета…

Она опустошила обойму 228-ого и, не глядя нашарив на земле упавший «Браунинг», разрядила еще и его в тварь, пока та не перестала даже дергаться, нашпигованная освященным свинцом.

Покрытый морозным узором воздух отдернулся и потеплел.

Хайнкель, пошатываясь, встала с земли. Вот теперь пришла боль. Казалось, правую руку медленно и с наслаждением рвет тупой пилой садист-палач. Ругаясь на чем свет стоит и едва не воя от боли, «искариотка» перезарядила пистолеты. Правая рука висела плетью, с едва-едва двигавшихся пальцев на землю почти непрерывным потоком текла кровь. Сделав пару вдохов-выдохов, она подошла к распростертой туше волка, словно проталкиваясь сквозь холодную и густую пелену колючей метели.

Вокруг с судорожными трепыханиями метались птицы, пытаясь взлететь и снова падая на землю. Черный ураган кружился и вертелся, но уже не мог причинить вреда. С едва слышным сипением желтоклювые дрозды падали на траву, чтобы уже не подняться, только судорожно взмахивая крыльями. «Искариотка» старалась не обращать внимания на этот агонизирующий живой ковер, сосредоточившись на поверженном оборотне.

Прицелившись в голову, наемница пыталась разглядеть и запомнить того, кто чуть не отправил ее на тот свет. Она чертыхнулась и чуть не нажала снова на спуск, когда тело начало посмертную трансформацию. Шерсть опадала клоками, обнажая чистую и бледную кожу, с чуть слышными щелчками меняли положение кости, перетекали и плавились мышцы – пара минут и перед инквизиторшей лежало тело юноши, почти мальчика, лет семнадцати на вид.

И этот мальчик горел.

Горел практически в самом прямом смысле этого слова. Изнутри, без дыма и пламени, без каких-либо спецэффектов. Но горел. Тело человека, да и волка тоже, почти на три четверти состоит из воды, а потому агония уже мертвого вервольфа была долгой. Тоненькие струйки пара тянулись из каждой поры тела, заволакивая горячим и тошнотворно пахнущим туманом воздух вокруг. Но пор не хватало, и кожа высыхала на глазах, становилась ломкой, как старый папирус, трескалась – и из трещин тоже валил пар.

Хайнкель стояла и смотрела на эту чудовищную агонию уже мертвеца. Тело корчилось и скрипело, стонами эти звуки нельзя было назвать – первыми выгорели трахея и легкие. Чернеющие, обугленные куски плоти отпадали от костей, обнажая скелет, лопнули глаза, брызнув мутно-горячей жидкостью, а она все стояла и смотрела, не в силах отвести взгляда от этой смерти. Жуткой смерти жуткого существа, чуть не убившего ее саму.

Девушка понимала, что до конца своей жизни она не сможет забыть то, что ей открылось, что всю жизнь ее теперь будут преследовать кошмары, где медленно рассыпается тонкой пленкой пепел по траве, даже после всего сохраняющий очертания тела, но отвернуться она не могла. Даже несмотря на мутящий сознание смрад и корчащийся в бесплодных судорогах желудок.

Велика же порой цена за право остаться в живых…

Ее так и не вырвало.

Шорох и треск кустов за спиной заставили мгновенно развернуться и прицелиться в источник звука из единственного пистолета в еще действующей левой руке.

«Я опоздал», - раздался в голове призрачный голос со знакомыми порыкиваниями на согласных.

Из зарослей, не таясь, вышел светло-светло-серый, почти белоснежный волк. Шерсть серебрилась в свете луны.

Хайнкель Вольф уже не было страшно.

Страх, ужас и прочие эмоции остались полчаса назад. Умерли в тот момент, когда неуловимо для человеческого глаза на нее прыгнул почти черный волк. Страх остался возле покрывающейся инеем машины и хрустко-ломающегося за спиной воздуха в ущелье.

Непонятное и пугающее явление обрело свое логическое, хоть и невероятное, объяснение. Бояться больше было нечего, надо было просто бороться.

Он был завораживающе красив. Хищная грация сильного зверя и человеческий ум во взгляде. Изумительно, пугающе и почти божественно прекрасен. Именно таким – величественным и чарующим – животным в древности поклонялись, считая их аватарами высших сил. Волк словно плыл над землей, не касаясь и не тревожа ни ветвей, ни травы, ни устилавших ее тушек дроздов. Он не был бесплотным призраком – любого, кто сказал бы подобное, Хайнкель готова была осмеять даже в такой момент. Он просто был сильнее, выше и прекраснее всего, что его окружало. И начинала казаться кощунственной сама мысль о том, что можно попытаться убить такое совершенство.

Уже почти не понимая, что она делает, наемница сделала шаг назад, опускаясь на колено. Полупарализованные пальцы правой руки наткнулись на отброшенные тем – другим – оборотнем ножны с метательным ножом. Обжигающая боль рванулась к плечу, смывая прекрасный мираж.

Перед девушкой стоял просто очень большой и почти седой волк с человеческим взглядом.

Где-то очень далеко, за гранью простой слышимости, торжествующе запела труба, зовущая в бой.

- Ганс… – тихо и уже почти не удивившись, прошептала Вольф, не опуская оружия.

Снова заледеневший воздух швырнул в глаза горсть совершенно невозможных в августе колючих снежинок. Мгновение – и вместо седого волка напротив нее стоял знакомый светловолосый мужчина с желтовато-серыми глазами. Глазами старого волка на человеческом лице. Знаток военной истории и приятный собеседник, с которым еще вчера вечером она пила тосканское вино в маленьком ресторанчике при отеле.

- Как жаль, что это была именно ты, - он словно проигнорировал вопрос. – Зачем ты его убила?

- Кто он тебе? – нервно дернула уголком рта наемница, стряхивая остатки наваждения.

- Он? – оборотень с пугающей неторопливостью повернулся к девушке. – Это сложно объяснить человеку. Пожалуй, самым верным будет термин «младший брат». Еще глупый и неосторожный брат. Уже осознавший свою силу, но еще не научившийся ее сдерживать. Я приехал за ним, чтобы научить и вразумить. Я бы увез его отсюда. Зачем ты его убила? – он присел и провел ладонью над тонкой пленкой пепла. В голосе прозвучала искренняя скорбь.

- Он убивал людей и наслаждался этим, - словно выплевывая каждое слово, с ненавистью произнесла Вольф. – Таким, как вы, самое место в аду.

- Жаль.

- Чего жаль?! – зло выкрикнула «искариотка».

- Жаль, что так получилось. Жаль, что это была именно ты, кому поручили убить его, пусть даже ты и не знала, кого именно предстоит уничтожить, - Ганс с горечью покачал головой и встал с колен, направляясь обратно в заросли. – Теперь мне тут нечего делать, и я уеду. Жаль, что мы не можем расстаться друзьями. Я не смогу тебя убить, Хайнкель.

- Почему? – с болезненным любопытством спросила она.

- Не знаю, - он, не оборачиваясь, пожал плечами. – Может потому, что ты мне нравишься, может потому, что это судьба, может еще почему-то… Я не знаю. Но я не хочу тебя убивать. Я чувствую, что мы еще встретимся… Волчица. И тогда я опять не смогу тебя убить. Хотя это не значит, что я не попытаюсь.

- Ганс! – окликнула она его, когда тот уже почти дошел до кромки леса.

Он обернулся.

Серебристая рыбка метательного ножа, подхваченного из упавших ножен, свистнула в воздухе. Умноженный отчаянием и яростью удар оказался настолько сильным, что оборотня отшвырнуло назад, пригвоздив пробившим шею и чудом не перебившим позвоночник лезвием к стволу дерева.

- А теперь послушай меня ты, тварь, - прошипела наемница, подходя к корчащемуся мужчине. Она подняла правую руку и сжала непослушные окровавленные пальцы на рукояти, проворачивая ее и еще глубже вонзая острие в дерево. Из расширившегося отверстия в трахее со свистом рванулся наружу воздух. – Слушай меня и смотри, - мутный и грязный клубок злости выкристаллизовывался в ясный и прозрачный поток ярости. Хайнкель разжала пальцы и поднесла окровавленную кисть к его лицу. – Твой «братец» убивал людей. Он пытался убить меня, и не моя вина, что ему это не удалось. Такие твари, как вы, не должны жить. И не должны убивать. Поверь, теперь я знаю, что вы – оборотни – это не сказка. Вы поганая и кошмарная реальность. И, клянусь, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы убить каждого из вас, кто повстречается на моем пути, - она снова с усилием сжала кулак, заставляя повиноваться истерзанные мышцы и связки. – Сдохни так же, как и твой «братец».

И почти сразу, не дожидаясь реакции, нажала левой рукой на спуск. И еще раз. И еще, пока не лязгнул затвор, рапортуя о том, что магазин опустел. В упор.

А потом выдернула из обмякшего тела нож и развернулась, уходя с залитой своей и чужой кровью поляны у «Гробницы Крылатых Демонов». Уходила, не дождавшись агонии. Уходила, не обращая внимания на капающую с правой руки кровь. Уходила, не желая видеть и знать, что будет дальше.

***

И только много позже, когда новенькая в XIII отделе Юмико Такаги, девочка-берсерк, которую Максвелл определил ей в напарницы, спросила, глядя на машинально почесывающую белесые рубцы у локтя Хайнкель, откуда взялись эти шрамы, Вольф с запоздалым ужасом подумала, что она сама могла стать оборотнем.

Не стала. Причуда судьбы или очередная загадка сверхъестественного, но Хайнкель не покрывалась в полнолуние шерстью и не выла в бессильной злобе на ночное светило, терзаемая неутолимым голодом. Зато она стала левшой – слишком долго пришлось восстанавливать подвижность порванных мышц и связок правой руки.

«Собака покусала», - нервно отшутилась от подруги она.

Уж слишком велика оказалась цена за право остаться в живых.

***

Ржаво-рыжее зарево пожарищ вычерчивало, ежесекундно ломало и снова чертило линию исковерканного рушащимися каркасами небоскребов горизонта.

Лондон горел. Пламя искало себе новой пищи, разбрызгивая потрескавшиеся от жара стекла, сворачивая в тугие петли стальные конструкции и раскалывая в бессильной ярости бетон.

- Юмиэ-э! Не-е-ет! – Хайнкель кинулась, перепрыгивая через завалы битого кирпича и обломки зданий, уже понимая, что шанс успеть ненамного отличен от нуля.

И споткнулась, краем глаза заметив бесшумно выступившую из теней высокую фигуру в длинной шинели. Остановилась на миг, примериваясь, как бы быстрее разделаться с неожиданным противником.

Порыв насквозь пропитанного гарью и кровью ветра распахнул широкий ворот и на долю секунды приподнял козырек кепи. В отблесках ржавого огня блеснул почти незаметный уже рубец на горле и желтовато-серые глаза. Таких не бывает у людей, только у волков.

- Т-ты?! – ошеломленно замерла наемница, непростительно медленно поднимая пистолет и прицеливаясь.

Он не стал ждать, как и она тогда, на поляне у гробницы, близ маленького тосканского городка Сованы. Вольф не успела заметить ни нечеловечески-быстрого движения руки, вскинувшей антикварный «Маузер», ни даже вспышки выстрела. Просто мир внезапно окрасился белым и красным, а исковерканная мостовая больно ударила в лопатки. Сквозь кроваво-алую пелену она увидела лицо своего давнего знакомого, с которым вместе впервые попробовала Vernaccia di San Gimignano, подслащенное медом с лугов Тосканы, которого убивала, зная, что он почувствует каждую вонзающуюся пулю. Лицо мужчины с волчьими глазами. Глухо стукнулся в грудь брошенный перевязочный пакет.

«Я же сказал, что мы еще встретимся, Волчица, - прозвучал в голове знакомый голос, который она не могла забыть, как бы ни старалась. – И что я снова не смогу тебя убить».

Он отвернулся и ушел. Также, как и она когда-то, не дожидаясь того, что будет дальше. Больше всего на свете Хайнкель хотелось умереть. Просто нырнуть в черноту, где нет ничего, кроме забвения.

Но где-то за пределами простой слышимости пела труба. Зовущая дальше в бой. Пока она поет, нет права умереть. Даже у обычной наемницы, которой платят за чужую смерть.

«Но это не значит, что я не попытаюсь… - неслышный ответ на незаданный вопрос донесся уже из почти невообразимой дали. – Я выжил. Теперь твой ход, Волчица».

* * *

_[1] – «Умри, но не сейчас» (англ.). Название одноименной песни Мадонны и одного из фильмов о Джеймсе Бонде._

_[2] – «превосходно» (итал.)_

_[3] – Индекс Доу-Джонса (The Dow Jones Average (DJA); Dow-Jones Index)_

_Индекс Доу-Джонса – один из старейших биржевых индексов, средний показатель курсов акций группы крупнейших компаний США. Индекс публикуется фирмой "Dow Jones & Company" и представляет среднеарифметическое ежедневных котировок на момент закрытия биржи. Различают индексы Доу-Джонса для акций коммунальных, промышленных и транспортных компаний._

_Индекс Доу-Джонса служит показателем текущей хозяйственной конъюнктуры США и отражает реакцию американских деловых кругов на различные экономические и политические события._

_[4] - Служба госбезопасности Италии - С.И.С.Де. (Servizio per le Informazionie la Sicurezza Democratica). Включает департаменты:_

_- по борьбе с мафией;_

_- антитеррористический;_

_- по борьбе с оргпреступностью;_

_- национальная полиция._

_[5] - Canis Lupus (лат.) - Волк, серый волк, обыкновенный волк. Биологическое название вида._


End file.
